Crown of Thorns
by Deathangel113
Summary: The war was something that she never desired, but her birthright as a daughter of the Yagari family forced her to be a part of it. She killed level Es and slowly destroyed herself until the night her life was saved. Salvation was a distant dream, but ma
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Vampire Night is the property of its creator Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it.**

**Summary****: The war was something that she never desired, but her birthright as a daughter of the Yagari family forced her to be a part of it. She killed level Es and slowly destroyed herself until the night her life was saved. Salvation was a distant dream, but maybe it was closer than she had originally believed.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Hunter**

The Sakura blossoms fell gracefully from the tree. It was beautiful, but far too early for the tree to be losing its flowers. She reached above her, trying to catch them as they fell. The attempt was pitiful for it was like reaching for the stars. She felt a soft brush in her hand and closed it. Lowering her hand, she looked at the fragile pink blossom and smiled to herself. Maybe it was possible.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled onto her side and smiled. "Dreaming," she said her voice soft and almost musical. Her eyes held her brother's as he approached her. "Are you leaving again?"

"Yes." Toga sat down beside her, watching as she frowned and turned away from him. "I'll come back."

"I know," she whispered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "You're angry."

"No… I just don't like the idea that you're a part of this war."

"You're a part of it too. You were the moment you were born."

She sat up and turned to look at him with dark brown eyes that were almost black. "I thought you had to leave."

"I will be, but I need you to get ready."

"When do they have us hunt together?"

"Now it seems." He smiled and saw that she was attempting to look annoyed and she would have if it weren't for the slight smile she wore.

* * *

Her hunting clothes were like a second skin. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail before turning around and walking to her bed. A long leather jacket lay on the covers and she fingered the worn fabric gently. There were so many memories in it. She had worn it on her first hunt and on every hunt since then. It was a reminder of what she was and who she was becoming. _A hunter for eternity._ There was a knock and she looked up to see Toga standing in the doorway.

"It's time to leave."

"I'm coming." She picked up the jacket and pulled it on, the familiar warmth passing through her. Walking over to him, she caught the crossbow that he tossed to her. "Thanks." He turned away from her without a word and she followed him out of the room. Her eyes remained on his back and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. As if sensing her gaze he glanced over his shoulder at her before looking away. "Are you going to tell me who we're being sent to hunt?" she asked, when he neglected to ask the question that she expected from him.

He reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a crumpled paper before pausing to hand it to her.

Glancing at the paper she saw that it was an older man whose face had been imprinted upon the page. She frowned slightly and folded it up, tucking it within her own inside coat pocket.

* * *

The town itself was not secluded, but it was also not one that would be frequently visited or held any hope of growing in great numbers beyond its current population of five hundred and thirty eight. Her eyes moved to the sky above. It was a gray day, the sun having my obscured by the clouds that cloaked the sky. She lowered her eyes to the road before them. There were few people wandering the street, but it didn't surprise her. She looked to her brother who had stopped beside a building whose windows had been boarded over. The scent of blood carried on the slight breeze that drifted through the all but barren town. He started moving again and she didn't need him to speak to understand what his body language revealed. She looked from building to building, studying each shadow for the possible danger that it may hide. He could be anyone, but it more than likely that he was just in one place.

They passed slowly through the streets, each step careful. There was a piercing scream and then silence.

The space where Toga had been walking ahead of her was empty, but she knew that he was close. There was a building to her left and she stopped. Her eyes moved to the roof where she saw the dark shadow of her brother. Taking out her crossbow she then walked slowly to the door. It was unlocked. Opening the door she then passed through the threshold before closing the door silently behind her. The scent of blood was stronger within. Stopping before the staircase she stopped and closed her eyes, listening. The house was still, but eventually she could hear heavy breathing above her. She opened her eyes and started to walk up the stairs, taking each step one at a time. Pausing on the landing she looked up at the top of the stairs, searching for any sign of movement. Starting to move again she found herself at the mouth of a long hallway. She walked slowly forward, pausing at each closed door to open it and examine each room thoroughly. In the second room on the left she found that the stench had become overwhelming. Her eyes moved to a door located at one of the side walls. On the other side she could sense him and she opened the door slowly. There was a man kneeling in the center of the room, his back to her. Before him the body of a young girl lay. She raised her crossbow, her finger on the trigger.

"Why do you hesitate hunter?" He rose slowly as if the action pained him before turning to face her. Blood stained his mouth. "It is polite to answer your elders," he said, madness flickering within his eyes.

He lunged at her and she pulled the trigger. The arrow buried itself into his chest and he hissed in pain. The level E stumbled to a stop and she notched a second arrow. She prepared to fire again only to hesitate when his body turned to dust. Lowering her weapon she stepped forward before kneeling down beside the girl. Pressing her fingers against her neck, she felt no pulse. "She's dead."

Toga stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We finished our job."

_Yes… Our job._


	2. Chapter One

****

**Disclaimer: Vampire Night is the property of its creator Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The character Shiriko though is of my own creation.**

* * *

Chapter One: Who We Are

The house was empty. She wandered the halls, her nightgown whispering around her legs. It was quiet a silence that she grown accustomed to in the past few days. Like she had every night she had patrolled the grounds of her family home and like every night it was still. Entering her room, she opened the window and sat down on the window seat. Her eyes moved to the clear dark night. There was no moon, only stars that speckled the ebony sky. She grasped the onyx cross that hung from a silver chain around her neck. It was warm to the touch, as if possessing its own heat despite the fact that it had absorbed her body's warmth. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the windowsill. Outside the wind howled. She opened her eyes and examined the dark grounds. There was nothing and yet she could sense something coming. It was far off, but the forewarning of its arrival was carried on the wind.

* * *

The ground was stained crimson with blood. A passing breeze played with the strands of hair of the dead while carrying away the ashes of the fallen vampires. Toga stared at the dead. There were far to many that had fallen and for some to many to count. He glanced at his father who was all ready walking away and he would soon have to follow. Had his sister been here the dead would have been buried before any thought was made to return home. She was however not here. He turned away from the blank eyes that stared listlessly up at the sky. There was a slight tug of guilt, but it was quickly replaced by the emotions of a hunter.

* * *

Sweat trailed down her brow and into her eyes. She traded her crossbow from her right hand to her left hand. Raising the weapon she fired another set of arrows at the target.

"It's good to see that you do nothing while I'm gone." She glanced over her shoulder and he couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face at the sight of her smiling brightly at him. Walking over to her he swept her up into his arms. Almost immediately he felt her arms slip around his neck.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her words whispered into his ear.

He released her and kissed her forehead lightly. Standing back he saw that she had not changed in the time that he was gone. "I'm fine Shiriko," he said after a moment.

She narrowed her eyes when she heard the tone in his voice. "You're lying." Stepping back from him she scanned his outer appearance. "You're not injured." Her eyes returned to his. "What's wrong Toga?"

"Shiriko…" He held her face in his hands and brought his face close to hers. "I'm fine. There is nothing wrong."

"Then that must be the truth," she said, her voice cool. She grasped his hands and lowered them from her face. Turning away from him, she picked up the forgotten crossbow before walking back to the target. "What now?" She pulled out several of the arrows that were all ready imbedded within the wood before walking back to her original spot.

"We wait for the next assignment." She was silent and he came up behind her. "Or do you mean something else?"

"No…" She raised the crossbow and gazed down the sight. "That's exactly what I meant?" There was a click and the arrow sped through the air before burying itself in the target's center.

* * *

He slid the door closed behind him and closed his eyes. Exhaustion overcame him and he took a deep breath before releasing it. There was the scent of iron that lingered on him despite the fact that he had washed the blood away days earlier. It was a sickening smell, one that he wished to forget as well as the memory of what had occurred. To forget though would mean to not learn.

"Toga."

Opening his eyes he met the dark gaze of his father. He had not changed his clothes and he saw that he held a paper in his hands. Without seeing its contents, he knew what it was and what it meant.

"I'll be back in a few days."

He nodded and took a few steps forward. His father passed him, sliding the door open before closing it. He walked to the window and looked outside, watching as Shiriko stared after his retreating figure before turning away. Her dark eyes met his for a brief moment before she turned back to the target. He shook his head before following the hallway to the bathroom. The scent of blood was becoming overpowering and his only desire at the moment was to wash it away. Closing the door behind him, he turned on the faucet before starting to strip off his clothes.

* * *

The sound of water running greeted her when she entered the house. She set her crossbow down on a side table before walking down the hallway. Silence replaced the earlier noise and she paused when the door ahead of her opened. She smirked slightly when Toga stepped into the hallway clad only in a towel, steam following him from the room. As if sensing her gaze he turned towards her and she shook her head before walking past him.

He stared after her, wondering for a moment what her smirk meant before shaking his head. Adjusting his towel he then walked to his bedroom to dress in clean clothes. He had barely put a pair of pants on when he heard a soft knock.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," he said in answer to her question. He heard the door open, but otherwise ignored it and continued to dress. After pulling his shirt over his head he saw her reflection in the mirror before him. She was leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a bored expression. "What is it Shiriko?"

"Am I annoying you?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Your tone."

He turned around to face her. "You know that I could never be annoyed with you Shiriko. I apologize if I sounded as though I was." She was quiet, but he could see that she was thinking.

"Are you hungry?"

It was not the question that he had expected, but he nodded in answer. "Did you cook?"

"No," she said with a smile. Turning around she started to walk from the room. "I did not know that you would be home tonight."

He shook his head in amusement before following after her.

* * *

She pulled her knees up to her chest and gazed out the window. Hours had passed since their father had gone to hunt the latest Level E that he had been assigned. Her eyes moved to the grounds where she saw her brother leaving the protection of the house to walk out into the night's dangers. She rose and slipped out the window. Leaping down to the ground she landed onto the ground, barely making a noise. The grass felt cool beneath her bare feet and she rose slowly. Toga had all ready gone and she could see his footsteps that showed the path that he had taken. Following his trail, she disappeared into the darkness of the grounds.

* * *

The white marble seemed to glow, absorbing the light that the stars and the moon offered. A twig snapped and he glanced over his shoulder in time to see a rabbit disappear into the brush before returning his gaze to the grave. Her name was etched into the stone. "You shouldn't be out this late."

"Neither should you."

He looked to his left to see Shiriko standing just outside the trees that hid the grave. Like the marble tomb she seemed to glow in the moon's silvery light, appearing for a brief moment as a spirit or maybe one of them before she was once again his sister. "Why are you here?"

"I was curious." She walked forward so that she was standing at his side. Her eyes moved to the grave before she looked at his face. "What happened on the assignment Toga?"

"We underestimated the enemy." He shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "There was a massacre, but in the end we finished the job." He waited for her to speak, but she was silent. Choosing to look at her he saw that her eyes were no longer on him.

"Is this what you really want in life?" she asked in a hushed voice. "It's all ready taken so much from us. Are you willing to sacrifice your own life to continue this war that is going no where?"

"Yes, I am. It is my destiny just as it is yours. We were born into this life Shiriko. There is nothing waiting for us beyond being hunters."

"You sound like father."

"Reason normally makes it so," he said with a smirk. She turned to look at him and a frown replaced it.

Reaching up she touched his face lightly with her fingertips. "Maybe you're right Toga. It wouldn't be the first time that you were."

Her hand trailed down the side of his face and he grasped it, bringing her fingers to his lips. "If I'm right Shiriko, then why do you keep asking these questions?" He kissed her fingertips lightly and her hand closed on his. "I think that you're looking for another answer." Her eyes lowered and she pulled her hand back from him. He reached out and ran a hand through her wavy dark brown hair that was the same as his only longer. "Don't think to much about it Shiriko."

She closed her eyes and turned away from him. His lips brushed against her cheek and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

He felt a twinge of guilt as he walked back to their house. It was wrong to treat her in such a manner. She knew more than any other hunter that he had met did more than he himself knew what it was to be a hunter. It was a birthright and a curse. Of course it was the only thing that he could tell her. Stopping, he turned around and saw that she had knelt down before the gravestone. She reached out her hand and touched the lightly. He couldn't read her expression, her dark hair hiding her face from him. She would be angry; she had every right to be.

* * *

He stood in the doorway of her room, watching her as she sat on the window seat. She had yet to acknowledge his presence. Walking over to her he came to stand beside her and saw that her eyes were closed. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was slightly difficult to believe that she was asleep. It was harder to believe that she had come back after what he had said. He had thought that she would remain at the grave for the rest of the night. Careful not to wake her he picked her up, her head falling against his shoulder. He turned around and carried her to her bed. Laying her down he brushed the stray strands of hair from her face before turning and walking back to the doorway. He paused and his eyes moved to the open window. There was something out there. Where and what though he did not know.


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The character Shiriko though is of my own creation._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: A Moment to Rest

The smell of food being cooked woke him from his slumber. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to get up, but the smell was far to tempting. Rising, he wandered out into the hallway. Finding his way into the kitchen he paused in the doorway, watching Shiriko as she set the table before returning to the stove. It was a welcoming sight, one that he had missed.

"You're awake."

He startled slightly when she spoke, having been to absorbed in watching her. "Yeah." Pushing himself away from the doorframe, he walked to the table before sitting down. A plate was set before him and he looked up at his sister with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She set down the second pate that she had made up for herself before returning to the sink. Scrubbing the dishes that she had dirtied while cooking, she glanced over her shoulder at Toga. "You can start eating."

"I can wait for you."

She shook her head and returned her gaze to the dish in her hands. In a few short minutes she had it scrubbed clean along with the other two dishes. Turning off the water, she dried her hands before going to take her seat at the table.

As he said he would Toga started to eat the breakfast that she had prepared for him. Like all of her meals were the food was tasteful. They ate in silence, neither speaking to the other. When he had finished, he sat back in his chair to wait for Shiriko. The moment that she finished he stood and picked up both of their plates.

"I can take care of it."

"Sit."

She gave him a look, but sat back down in her chair. After a time she stood and walked to one of the windows. There were birds in the yard, pecking at the ground as they searched for food. Behind her she heard the water stop running and glanced at her brother when he came to stand beside her. Her attention returned to the sight beyond the glass. The birds glanced up before as a group they took flight. With a sigh she turned away when they neglected to return.

"What is it Shiriko," he asked, touching her shoulder lightly.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." She offered him a smile before walking back to the table. "How did you sleep last night?"

He knew that she was changing the subject, but chose too not to press the subject despite the fact that he wished to do otherwise. "I slept fine. It's good to be home."

She laughed softly upon hearing his response.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Toga. I just found your answer to be strange, that's all."

"Why would my answer be strange?"

"Because you seem to prefer to live your life as father does."

"I'm afraid that you thought wrong Shiriko." He walked towards her, closing the space between them. "Unlike father I don't fear this place and unlike him I have a reason to come home."

"I guess that I was wrong," she said. She looked away to hide the faint blush that painted her face. Stepping away from him she started to walk out of the kitchen, only to stop when she reached the doorway. "Will we be training together today?"

"No, I think I'm just going to take today off."

She gave him a strange look before laughing. "That mission must have been difficult. Maybe we could just go for a walk then."

Before he could agree she had gone, more than likely to her room or outside. Leaving the kitchen, he then followed the hallway to his room.

* * *

He left the quiet house and stepped outside. Walking a short distance he found her kneeling in the garden. Seeing him she smiled slightly before returning her attention to the flowers that she had been tending to. He leaned back against the tree, watching her as she worked. The garden had been a controversial matter. He could recall when their father learned of her thoughts to grow one. His father had rejected the idea, stating that there would be no time to tend to it. She had ignored him though and had planted it while both he and their father had been away. They had returned to the sight of a small plot of land that had been tilled with tiny sprouts growing from the dark soil. Their father had been silent and left it alone. Reflecting on her determination and the garden's creation, he was glad that she was so stubborn. The garden had grown into something that reflected the beauty of her person and soul.

Standing up from where she knelt, she brushed the dirt from her hands. "You look thoughtful Toga."

"I'm just thinking about the garden."

She looked back at it with a smile. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Turning back to him, she stretched her arms above her head.

Reaching out, he brushed the strands of hair that had been freed from her ponytail out of her face. "Did you want to go for a walk?" She nodded and with her at his side he started to walk out into the woods. It was quiet between them, but it was a comfortable one. He found himself watching her. She was smiling and it was a welcoming sight.

She glanced at him before looking away. They were nearing the sight of their mother's grave and she found her pace slowly.

He took her hand in his own before leading her away from the collection of trees that hid the grave from their sight. Her grip tightened and he almost expected her to walk to the white marble that held the remains safe, but she didn't and remained at his side. As they drew farther away from it her grip relaxed. "Shiriko."

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

The question, he wanted to ask her. He remained silent though and he shook his head. "Never mind."

"Oh," she said softly before turning away.

"I've had an idea Shiriko."

"What is it?" He didn't answer and she looked at him. There was an amused look on his face that she had not seen since they were little.

"I think that we should both retire in a few years and go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think that it really matters."

She laughed and shook her head. "We're hunters. We can't retire."

He stopped and she looked at him again. Touching her face lightly, he held her gaze. "I'm serious Shiriko."

"I…" She touched his hand and pulled it away from her face. "That's a wonderful idea Toga, but you know that we can't. Besides even if we could, I know that you wouldn't be happy." She kissed his cheek lightly before walking in the direction that led to their house.

For a moment he stood there before following her after several minutes. _I would be happy though Shiriko._


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The character Shiriko though is of my own creation.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: The Monster**

She could sense it coming closer, the shadow that haunted the edge of her mind and called to her at night. Staring out into the darkness she searched for it, wondering when it would finally reveal itself to her. A form approached the house from the road and her eyes became downcast. It was her father and he paused in his approach, looking up at her with his dark eyes. His gaze was cold and she turned away from him. Minutes later she heard one of the doors leading into the house slide open. From below she heard voices speaking in hushed tones. _I didn't know that Toga was still up._ The volume of the voices increased until she heard yelling. At one time it would have bothered her and she would have either flinched away from the noise or flee the house. Now though she merely tuned them out. She was no longer a child. Her eyes returned to the sprawling trees and once again she wondered what was waiting out there.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean that the council wants to send her on that mission?"

"It's none of your concern Toga."

"It's both of our concern. You and I both know that hunting a vampire of that level is far to dangerous, especially if it's mind is that of a level E's. She shouldn't be sent on her own."

"She's more than capable to…"

"I know she is father. But…"

"Toga!"

He silenced, looked at his father with dark eyes. His father closed the space between them.

"The council has made their decision," he said in a low growl. "Now I suggest that you keep silent. It is of no concern to you."

His father walked past him and he glared at the spot where he once stood. _This is madness. Father wouldn't have tolerated this if mother hadn't…"_ The soft sound of footsteps caused him to turn to behind him.

"Has father gone to bed all ready?" Shiriko asked, though the answer was obvious. He nodded and she looked past him with almost distant eyes. "Did you want some tea?" she asked, returning her gaze to him.

"That would be nice." The soft smile that she gave him was a forced one he knew, but he took comfort in it regardless of the fact. As she passed him he couldn't help but notice the paper that she held in her hand. _I would have thought that he would wait._ Following her into the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway as she busied herself with preparing the tea. "When will you be leaving?" He dreaded the answer, but he needed to know.

"In a few days. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I suspect that it will be fore some time." She glanced over her shoulder to look at him, offering him a smile. "Don't worry Toga. I promise you that I'll be careful."

* * *

Normally she waited until the day prior to her leaving to prepare for her hunt. However she found herself preparing that night rather than waiting until the next morning or the day after. She was anxious, a feeling abnormal to her normal emotions. Her eyes returned to the window before she looked at the barbed arrowheads that she was currently sharpening. She had little else to do once she finished this task. Her crossbow and the one gun that she owned had been cleaned and its bullets set aside. _Maybe I should leave tonight. Toga is worried and I would rather not see him like this right now._ She smiled sadly. It wouldn't be fair to him, but it would be for the best. _Leaving might help to calm my nerves too. It would mean two more days to search for the vampire._ Her gaze turned up the paper that she had set down beside her. It was face down, but she could see clearly the face that had been pictured. Setting down the arrow she stood and put away the wet stone that she had been using. Walking to the window she stared out into the night. _What should I do?_

Toga rolled onto his side when the light that spilled through the window fell onto his face. He lay still for several minutes, attempting to return to the sleep that the sun had woken him from. The attempt was in vain and he sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. A note on the bedside table beside him drew his attention. It had been tucked away beneath one of his knives that he had left out. Picking it up, he leaned back into the pillows as he read the neatly written paper. He had recognized the handwriting immediately as Shiriko's and he had a sinking feeling as to what the note pertained.

_Dearest brother,_

_I'm sorry that I am leaving you this way, but I did not wish to wake you. In truth though I feel also that it was better that I had gone quietly._

_As I know that you suspect I have left early. I know that you do not agree with the assignment that was given to me, but it is not my choice to refuse. Like you have said countless times before we are hunters and we were born into this life._

_Please do not worry and don't aggravate father. You and I both know that it is pointless to argue with him in these matters and it will only anger him. I promise you that I will be careful._

_Love always,_

_Shiriko_

He set down the letter, sighing in annoyance. _She's right, it was better for her to leave this way. I wish though that she had told me._ The sound of heavy footsteps passing his door alerted him to the fact that their father was awake. Standing up, he started to change into his training clothes.

* * *

The day was bright and warm, the light of the sun reminding her of the untainted summer. Shiriko walked in silence, ignoring the scenery that surrounded her. Had it been any other time she would have walked more slowly, absorbing the colors and sounds that surrounded her. The mission though held her attention and kept her mind in a darker place. It was to be dangerous and she had no guarantee that she would return; though it was like that for every mission that she was assigned. She laughed softly, thinking of how her father and Toga would chastise her for not focusing on the mission. They would more then likely tell her to focus on the mission at hand and to not think about things that would only cause her to become distracted. Distraction after all was a fatal thing in their business. It wasn't something that she could though; it was one of her flaws. She couldn't help but think about how her death would effect those that she left behind. Shaking her head, she pushed aside the thought of her family as she often did. It seemed that she went through the same routine on every mission. A sign caused her to pause and look at it. _I didn't realize that I was walking for so long,_ she thought, looking at the name of the town that she was approaching. While she had no reason to she continued on the road that she was walking.

* * *

Several eyes turned to her when she entered the small diner. Their gaze was suspicious, but it did not surprise her.

"What can I do for you?" A woman asked, coming over to her after she had sat down in an empty table.

"Just some tea please."

She nodded before leaving, disappearing a back room. The silence that had occurred with her entrance ended and talk among the other customers ensued. The woman returned and she quietly thanked her for the tea. She took a sip of it, only to find that its taste was bitter. Despite this though she continued to drink it.

"That poor farmer. It's a shame what happened to him and his family."

"When do you think they'll catch the murderer?"

"It's no murderer who killed those folks. It was the monster."

She glanced up upon hearing the words. Her eyes moved to the elderly man who had spoken.

"Yeah, I'm sure that it was a monster."

"I'm telling you all. There are strange things going on in these parts." Laughter followed his words and he watched the other men turn away from him.

Standing up, she walked to his table. "May I sit with you?" He appeared startled by her question, but nodded. Sitting down across from him, she gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering if you would tell me about this monster." The men near them had overheard her.

"Don't you concern yourself with the old man's ramblings. He lost his mind years ago."

She narrowed her eyes at the one who spoke.

"What's with the look? I'm not the one poisoning my mind with tall tales."

"And I'm not the one disrespecting my elders." The man gave her a dark look and some muttered words before turning away. She turned her attention back to the elderly man. "I apologize for that."

"It's quite all right. I am Tetsuo Itou. What is your name?"

"Shiriko Yagari."

"Yagari, that name is familiar. Is your family from around here?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

He was silent for a moment. "You said that you wanted to know about the monster?"

"Yes."

"It just recently came to our town. I heard some news before of murders and such, but they always occurred in the larger cities. One night though I was sitting outside when I saw something dart across my grounds. 'Very strange,' I thought. At first I thought that it was one of my dogs, but then I remembered that I had put them away for the night. You see I hunt a lot and as I've gotten older I find that the dogs help me whenever I go out now. I'm sure that you know that though."

"I'm afraid I don't Tetsuo-sama."

"Please just call me Tetsuo. I'm not very fond of honorifics. It makes me feel older and that's not a good thought with death drawing so close."

"Tetsuo," she said in correction, smiling as she spoke.

He nodded in approval. "Anyways I decided to get up. Took a gun with me because I didn't know if it was some wild dog that had wandered onto my property or a thief." He paused to take a drink of his tea before continuing. "When I finally caught up with it I saw that it was in my sheep pen. I fired a shot at it and it ran off. At first I thought that the bastard was trying to steal my sheep, but when I went into the pen I found one of them lying on the ground dead. Thought that it just dropped at first until I saw the bite wounds. Strange enough though there was no blood."

"Did you see what it looked like?"

"No. It was gone before I could get close enough. Thing moved faster than anything that I've ever seen. Now tell me why you're so interested in knowing about this monster."

"I've always been curious about such things."

"I see. Well I hope that I gave you a good story Shiriko."

"Yes, thank you." Her eyes moved to the windows. The sky had darkened slightly. Standing she bowed to Tetsuo. "Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure. It is not everyday that someone listens to me without thinking that I'm senile." As she walked past him he grabbed her arm suddenly. "Shiriko, I do not know the real reason that you were interested in my story, but I ask you to be careful. I would ask you to return to your home, but I doubt that you would."

"Tetsuo…"

"I may be an old man, but I can still tell when someone has a hidden agenda. I heard many strange things in my youth and ever since I saw that monster it has only given proof to those old stories."

Her gaze softened and she nodded. "You do not need to worry about me Tetsuo," she said, leaning down and brushing her lips against his aged cheek. "Goodbye."

"Be careful Shiriko," he said before releasing her arm.

She walked to where the woman stood, giving her the money that she owed plus some. "Would you be kind enough to bring Tetsuo-sama some dinner?"

The woman nodded after counting the money.

Satisfied, she left the diner and stepped out into the settling darkness.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko and Tetsuo though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Demon Knight**

There was no guarantee that the one she hunted was the monster that Tetsuo had told her about. Despite this though she felt the need to investigate and find out if this vampire was the one that she was looking for. After much searching she found a trail, but it was several days cold. Regardless of this though she followed it. There was a chance that she could find a trace that was warmer. The clouds had not yet unmasked the moon and there was only darkness around her. She knelt down, examining the trail once more. Her brow furrowed. _Something isn't right. This trail has been put here purposely._ She rose slowly glancing around her. There was nothing of immediate threat that she could sense and yet her uneasiness remained. Whatever vampire had left this trail knew of her presence. _Why didn't I notice this earlier. Calm down Shiriko you don't have time for this._ Drawing her crossbow, she notched an arrow before lowering her arms to her side. Walking forward, she continued to follow the trail. There was no way that it would reveal itself now, but she would play its game and lure it out.

* * *

The creature was hunting her. It was behind her, far enough that it was beyond her range to injure it with any of her weapons, but close enough that she could sense it. She kept her mind clear, not wanting to allow it to instigate her. For the past hour it had been playing with her, but she had kept on her path. If she took action now it could prove hazardous. It was required for her to wait and have the vampire make its move on her terms. The creature moved so that it was to her left. She shifted her eyes enough to see a shadow before it hid itself from her sight. It had not taken her long to realize that this was no level E. This vampire thought things through and did not act rashly. Taking another step she caught her foot and staggered forward slightly. Within her peripheral vision she saw it run towards her from her left, its speed carrying it to her quickly. Stepping out of the false trip, she spun and pulled the trigger of her crossbow. The arrow closed the distance that separated them and she heard an animal-like cry when it buried itself within the vampire. With little time to wait she quickly reloaded the weapon and fired again. The vampire remained unhindered despite the second wound and she was pushed to the ground, the crossbow torn from her hand.

"What do we have here?"

As the vampire lowered its jaws to her neck she hit the heel of her boot onto the ground. A blade snapped out and she kicked out, aiming for the thigh. Above her the vampire howled in pain and she found herself thrown several feet when it struck her. The breath was stolen from her when she struck the ground. Raising herself into a crouch quickly, she watched him as the best that she could through her blood hazed vision. There was a dull pain in her head, but she knew that her injury was worse then it seemed.

The vampire lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Your blood smells delicious." It lowered its head and looked at her with hunger filled eyes.

It ran towards her again, but she found herself unable to move. As it neared her she watched as it was thrown to the ground by a second form. The scene before her was swimming. The sounds of fighting and howls of pain, and the smell of blood were the only things that she knew clearly. Her body lurched forward and she struck the ground.

* * *

There was the sound of crackling wood. She opened her eyes before closing them again.

"So you are awake."

She opened her eyes and tilted her head enough so that she could see the one who had spoken. A man stood on the other side of the fire that was between them.

"You are lucky to be alive. The wound that you received was serious."

He was standing beside her now and she gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. "You're a pureblood."

"It's good to know that your senses are not dulled huntress."

His hands brushed against her brow, his touch cool. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason that you are here. I was hunting that level C."

He held up a paper that she recognized as the profile that the council had provided to her.

"I do hope that you will forgive me. I noticed the paper and my curiosity got the better of me." She shook her head and closed her eyes. He frowned and looked at her with concern.

She vaguely felt the brush of his lips on her forehead before she slipped away again.

* * *

The sun hung low in the eastern sky. He felt the light, but knew that it would not touch the area where they were directly. Branches spread out above them creating enough shade for it to be comfortable. He glanced at the woman who lay unconscious beside him. She had not woken since late last night. He was surprised that she was still alive, the wound that she had received had robbed her of much of her precious blood. There was a pale line on her brow, the only remaining sign of the wound that he had healed. The scar though marked her perfect appearance. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the mark. Minutes passed and when he pulled away it was gone. She stirred and moments later her dark eyes opened. "Good morning." She attempted to rise, but he grasped her shoulders and forced her to lay back down. "Please remain still. You have lost much blood and are very weak."

She nodded and did not try to rise again. "Why are you helping me?"

"I am not a monster huntress. I was not going to allow you to die."

"That does not answer my question."

He smirked slightly. "My kindness is not enough? Very well then, your fighting style impressed me." She laughed softly and the sound was like a quiet song in his ears. "To assure you huntress, your injuries have been healed and your strength should soon return."

She closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Thank you pureblood."

"If I tell you my name, would you call me by it or would that be to much of me to ask?"

"No, it is not," she said, looking at him again.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Takeshi of the Ochiai clan."

"My name is Shiriko."

He was not surprised that she did not tell him her surname. "It is an honor Shiriko-san."

She smiled slightly. "The honor is mine."

Her voice was weaker and he laid a hand on her brow. He felt her body tense, but it was only for a brief moment as if his touch surprised her. "Rest now. I promise you that no harm shall befall you." Her eyes slipped closed again and he sat back. Her breathing was soft, a mere whisper compared to the sounds of the surrounding forest. He turned away to look at the now silent fire that had burned out shortly before dawn's arrival.

"Why are you here and not at your home?"

"You should be resting," he said, his gaze returning to her. For a time he gazed at her in silence. "You are not like most hunters Shiriko-san. While most of your kind would ignore protocol and attempt to slay me for being so near you do not. For what reason do you stay your hand?"

"Curiosity… And the fact that I am in your debt Takeshi-san."

"You should not say such a thing Shiriko-san. A vampire would take advantage of such a statement."

"You would not though."

"How can you be so sure?" Her eyes opened and he could feel himself being drawn into their depths rather than her eyes in his. It was strange, though he tried to read her thoughts he found himself unable to and yet every word she spoke he knew to be the truth.

"I believe in your honor."

It her answer should have surprised him and yet it didn't. "Then you are a fool," he said, turning away.

"If you say so," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. _She is a strange creature._ Reaching out he touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips, but she did not stir. He diverted his gaze once more, willing himself not to look at her.

* * *

When she awoke it was still light and she wondered how long she had been asleep. Sitting up, she felt no trace of the weakness that had existed the previous day. Her eyes scanned the area, but Takeshi was nowhere to be seen and she did not sense him nearby. She stood slowly, pulling on her coat that had earlier served as a blanket. Her weapons lay nearby and she picked them up, returning them to their places on her person. A final glance around the area revealed the area to still be empty besides her. Lowering her eyes she made sure that there were no embers burning within the charred wood that had earlier served as a fire before leaving the area. She did not have far to walk before she saw the town that she had been to prior to her fight with the vampire. Behind her she sensed the weight of eyes watching her and she glanced behind her. "Thank you Takeshi-san," she said whispered to the wind before turning away.


	6. Chapter Five

******Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko and Tetsuo though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: False

She walked slowly towards the town. It was quiet, though it was not surprising with the nearing night. Pausing at its border she thought to go and speak with Tetsuo. Chewing on her lower lip her gaze turned to the road several miles to her left. She knew that she should go home, but her feelings were torn. Those final words that he had spoken to her before her leaving were spoken again and she could picture the look on his face at that moment. It had been touching, his concern. Sighing, she turned away from the road and started to walk into the town.

* * *

Tetsuo gazed past the tables of townsfolk eating their meals and at the windows. Beyond the glass he could see the surrounding buildings. _I wonder what became of that girl Shiriko._ He chuckled and shook his head. _Why am I worrying about her? There's no reason to you old fool. She's fine. Right now she's probably in the next town enjoying some lunch at another restaurant._ That conversation that they had though was troubling him. _You old fool._

"I thought that I would find you here."

He startled and quickly turned around in his chair. From the next table over he could hear the men laughing. "Ah, it is just you Shiriko."

She smiled slightly before sitting down in the chair across the table from him. "I apologize if I startled you."

"Don't worry about it. It's youth like you that keeps me on my toes."

A laugh escaped her followed by a relaxed silence.

The sight of her was assuring and he felt any earlier worries calm as he looked at her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did," she said, nodding. "I thought that I would return and show you that I am well."

"I can see that." He leaned back in his chair and studied her closely. "I suspect that asking you to remain for the next meal would be pointless." Her slight smile was the answer to his question. "Well Shiriko, I hope that you have a safe journey home if, that is where you now plan to go."

"Thank you." She did not move immediately. It was relaxing here and even though she knew that she had to go, she felt no pressing urge to. After a short time she rose slowly and then touched his shoulder lightly. "Be safe Tetsuo."

"And you my dear." Another smile and he watched her walk away before leaving the restaurant. _Curious child_, he thought, looking at the now closed door. _At least she's going home now. _His gaze turned to the cold glass of tea on the table before him. Raising his hand, he waved for the waitress.

* * *

There was no practical reason for her to stop and assure a mere acquaintance of her well being aside from the emotions that she held little control over. She walked slowly down the road, finding little reason to hurry home. _The report._ She sighed heavily at the thought of the task that had slipped from her memory and would have been forgotten. _I will need to file that first._ Another sigh and she started to walk faster. _One more task and I'll be done,_ she reminded herself, doing her best to keep her mind on the last part of the mission. It was difficult to remain focused on going to the headquarters. It would keep her away from home for several more days, something that was both good and bad. _I wonder if Toga will be home when I return._ A sad smile crossed her features. _It's probably unlikely. He receives more assignments then I do and he has most likely been sent out in the field again… I could see him at headquarters, but his missions are normally longer then my own._ She sighed heavily and slowed her pace. _Why am I doing this?_ There was only one answer two if she included her father's desire for vengeance as her own. Another sigh and she stopped this time, covering her eyes with her hand. _I could leave right now. No one would know, not until it was too late._ It was a tempting thought one that she had considered on countless occasions. As she did on those previous times she pushed the thought aside, choosing to discard it before the seed could root. She took another deep breath before continuing on her way.

* * *

Shiriko stood outside of the building. It was plain looking and to anyone passing by it would be assumed to be another place of business that is if they did not belong to the world that she walked. Around her the sounds of the city were loud, consuming her senses. She found herself looking away from her the building and examining her surroundings. Walking away from the building she circled the block once. She stopped in front of the building again afterwards. _There was someone,_ she thought, but did not glance around her again. The feeling of being watched was gone as well as the one who had been watching her. The door opened and she looked at the hunter who left, following him with her eyes as he walked down the street before disappearing around the corner. When he was gone she turned away and entered the building.

* * *

No one spoke to her as she walked through the building. Though she was known as a member of the Yagari family she was left alone. Her lack of enthusiasm for hunting was well known amongst the vampire hunter community and because of this she was ignored. She could still see the glances that were cast in her direction as she passed certain hunters, mostly those who were considered friends of her father. While their willingness to ignore her did bother her, she was content to leave things as they were. Walking into a room, she closed the door behind her before sitting down at one of the tables. There was paper and a pen there, as there was on the many other tables in the room. She took one of the pieces of paper and the pen however, she did not start to write. The events of that night replayed in her mind. She had failed. She had not completed her mission, another had. _What am I supposed to write?_ she wondered, thinking of the pure blood and how he had been the one to slay the level C rather then her. Chewing her lower lip she considered her options, to tell the truth or to lie. After a moment of consideration she then started to write. The first part of the mission was written with ease, everything prior to the mission lying on the page in the form of fresh ink. She paused as she read over what she had written so far before pressing the tip of the pen to the page again.

_The level C was slain after receiving a lethal wound to the head, which had been inflicted by my primary weapon, a crossbow with poison treated arrowheads._

The words were a lie she knew however, her superior would be less then pleased with the involvement of a vampire, especially if the vampire had been a pureblood. She signed and dated the report before reading it again. _You can destroy this Shiriko. You can write a new report, you can write the real one._ _That would be the right thing to do._ She was standing and, after setting the pen down, left the room. She walked slowly to the office where she was to file the report. It was a long walk, longer then it should have been. She eventually reached the door that separated her from the room and opened it. The hunters within paid her little mind and she left the report in the designated box, which was all ready half full of completed reports. Without a second glance in the others' direction she left. As she walked back through the building to the doors through which she had earlier entered, she wondered if her lie would be known. She knew that there was no reason for what she had written to be doubted, but there was always the chance that someone would see through the lie no matter how unlikely it was. Her fears were unfounded and she was almost tempted to turn around and fix the report, adjust it so that the facts of what had happened would be known.

"Goodbye Shiriko-san."

The voice startled her and she stopped, looking over her shoulder at the hunter who had spoken to her. He did not appear familiar, but she suspected that he was probably an acquaintance of her father. She nodded in his direction. "Goodbye," she said. He nodded to her and when he had looked away she then turned before leaving through the front doors of the building. She felt strangely calm as if everything was as it should be. Her fears felt as thought they had been dispelled by the farewell and she found that she was now in an almost pleasant mood. That always happened though when one of the community chose to recognize her presence. Smiling slightly she discarded any remaining thoughts about the false report that she had filed.

* * *

The house was dark, causing he to pause in her approach. Standing in the middle of the path she looked at the empty windows, searching for any signs of life. The house though, remained silent. There was a prickling sensation on the back of he neck and she turned around. There was nothing behind her and after a time she walked forward. Taking the key from her pocket, she unlocked the door before entering the house. It was dark inside and she turned on the hall light. She had hoped that her father, but more so that her brother would be home. However, she knew days earlier that neither of them would be probably be home when she returned. It was very rare that they ever were. She closed the door behind her and removed her shoes, setting them on a floor mat beside the door, before walking to the kitchen. After turning on the light she went to the counter and chose an apple from the bowl. Taking the bite, she looked out the window into the darkness of the night. Like the house everything was still, there was not even a breeze to disturb the rest of the surrounding trees. She turned away after a time and leaned back against the counter. Her gaze passed over the interior of the kitchen, seeing that everything was the same as she had left it, before settling on the table. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips. Pushing herself away from the counter she then walked slowly over to the piece of furniture. Lying on the table's surface she saw a red rose as well as a white piece of paper with words scrawled across it in black ink. Picking up the note she read it.

_Shiriko,_

_I'll see you when I come home._

_Love,_

_Toga_

Setting the note down she then picked up the rose and smelled its sweet scent. Her smile grew and she closed her eyes. _Toga, how many times have I told you not to disturb my garden?_


	7. Chapter Six

**********Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Phantom

She sat on her windowsill, her eyes on the dark sky overhead. The pureblood Takeshi haunted her thoughts. Why, she was uncertain of. She was questioning much as of late and he was just another one to be added to the long list. Her eyes closed and she leaned against the wood of the window frame. The wind swept through the area, causing the leaves to rustle, whispering inaudible secrets to the world. A soft sigh passed her lips. She was so tired.

* * *

Steel gray eyes gazed at the house, focused specifically on the open window. She sat there, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling as she slept peacefully. The huntress, he wondered how she could sleep when he was so close. Was she aware of his presence or did she not care that danger was only a few heartbeats away from her? The snap of a twig caused him to turn his head a little. It had been nothing, only a small animal. After a time his attention returned to her. She had not moved. How easy it would be to sneak up to her room, to sink his fangs into the pale neck that was revealed to him even from here. Did she know that he was out here? It had crossed his mind, but it seemed that she did not. Her mind was in turmoil and it had fogged her sensed, making her open to attack. Her defenses had dropped. She was oblivious to the dangers. It was unintentional. There was no other explanation unless....

He abandoned the shadows in which he stood and strode to the house. The space that separated him from the structure closed quickly. Like a phantom he slipped through the door and followed the halls, climbing the stairs and walking to the door in which he could smell her. He opened the door and soundlessly crossed the floor to where she sat on the windowsill. She had yet to stir. He looked, searching for the weapon that hunters always kept close to them when the slept. There was none. His gaze settled on her bed, her crossbow lying there. It was far from her grasp. He looked at the picture beside her bed. It was of a man, looking very much like her. Her brother perhaps. Walking over to the picture, he picked it up and examined the black and white face. He knew this man. Toga Yagari. So she was of the acclaimed Yagari clan. He was not aware that there was a daughter. Setting the photograph down, he looked over his shoulder at her. She slept on, unaware of his presence. She trusted these walls to much. Didn't she know there was never a safe place to sleep?

Walking over to her, he knelt he stared at her sleeping form. Her chest rose and fell, her breaths soft and even. His crimson stained eyes settled on the pale flesh of her neck, following the gentle curve to her shoulder before retuning to the vein that if cut would end her life quickly. He stepped closer, leaning down until his lips hovered a few centimeters above her neck. His lips parted and he started to close the minimal space only to pause. Pulling back rather suddenly, he looked out into the night. It was silent save for the gentle breeze that passed through the area, save for the soft whispers of the leaves and the lonely call of the nocturnal creatures. His gaze returned to her. "How trusting you are, huntress." He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. "Sleep well, Shiriko," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

The warmth of the sun's rays on her face woke her. She opened her eyes, squinting slightly when the light assailed them. When her eyes adjusted, she opened her eyes fully and gazed out at the lawn. There was the cheerful chirping of birds in the trees. It was late, past noon. She wondered how she had slept so long without waking. Rather than move, she remained in the window and watched the life that unfolded before her. In the back of her mind something spoke to her, but she did not know what it was. It was almost as if her conscious were trying to have her remember something. What, though, she did not know. It was several more minutes before she rose from her spot and started to prepare herself to greet the day.

As she tied her hair back, she glanced at the picture of Toga on her bedside table. Her brow raised in a curious manner and she looked at it more closely. It had been moved, the frame turned to the left by the slightest fraction. She was suddenly alert and her hand moved to the crossbow. Her fingers closed around it and she pulled it closer to her. She looked at the interior of her room, searching for the intruder that had been there. Seeing nothing, she rose and quietly left her room.

She walked down the hall slowly, her footsteps soundless on the wooden floor. Room by room she searched the house for the one who had come here. By the time that she was finished she had found nothing. There was no other sign that anyone had been here aside from her. The fear remained at the edge of her mind though and rather than leaving it as a mystery, she abandoned the house and walked the grounds. The moment that she stepped outside she found the footprints, belonging to no one of her family. They were barely noticeable and she followed them to where, whoever it was, had been standing. From where she stood she could see her window and a small knot formed in her throat. "Stop that, Shiriko," she chastised herself. Squashing the uncomfortable feeling, she continued her examination of her grounds. Like in the house there was nothing. She stopped beside the grave of her mother. Kneeling down, she brushed away some dirt and leaves that had come to rest on the white marble. "Who was here?" she questioned, staring at the name engraved into the stone. There was no answer.


	8. Chapter Seven

**************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: To Watch the Stars

Her dark hair was lit by the sun, a golden glow brightening her form. She was a lovely sight to behold. Her smile when she turned to him was bright, welcoming; reminding him why he came home.

"Welcome home, Toga."

"It's good to be home."

"Next time that you leave, though, I would prefer that you leave my garden alone," she said, amusement obvious in her voice despite her serious tone.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry, Shiriko," he spoke quietly into her ear.

She gave him a scrutinizing look before diverting her gaze. "I suppose that you are forgiven." The corners of her lips twitched and she moved out of his embrace, dancing away from him. "Do you remember when we slept outside when we were children?"

Watching her move away he noticed that she seemed to be happier than she had been for some time. He nodded in response to the random question. Those nights were some of the few memories that he kept carefully guarded and turned to when everything else was shadowed. Things had been simpler then before reality sunk its ugly claws into the story and tore away the dream that he had allowed himself to believe. "I do."

"We should do so again. Tonight."

"If you wish to then we can."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Toga. I might begin to believe that you're in a cheerful mood," she said, winking.

He frowned, but it quickly vanished into a smile. "That sounds like a perfect plan."

She smiled. "I suggest that you start preparing the beds then."

"As you wish." She gave him another dazzling smile before disappearing into the house. Almost immediately afterwards he followed her path. A glance down the hall showed that she was in the kitchen, starting her preparation of the evening meal. He walked in the opposite direction to a room that had been kept closed for over ten years. For a moment the door was stuck, but he managed to open it after pushing it with his shoulder. It was dark inside and there was the overwhelming scent of dust. Stepping into the room, he found the light and looked around. It was dreary.

_"What are we doing mother?"_

_"We are going to spend the night outside."_

_"Why would we want to do that?"_

_"To watch the stars."_

Finding the futons that he was looking for, he grabbed them both and took them out into the hall. He turned the light off and closed the door again.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah." He glanced down the hall and saw her face briefly before she disappeared from his sight. Carrying the two mattresses to the back of the house, he managed to open the door without putting them down. He stepped out onto the back porch and laid them down where they had been over ten years ago those nights when the dark sky was their roof.

"Toga."

He turned in time to catch the blankets that she threw at him. Giving her a smile, he then unfolded it and covered one of the futons.

"Do you want to eat inside or outside?"

"Out here would be nice."

She nodded. When she had finished covering the mattress, she grabbed the pillows that she had brought out, from a chair, and tossed them onto their beds. "Why don't you help me cook."

He looked at her, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "I'm not a cook," he said, wondering why she had suggested such a thing when she was well aware of his inadequacy with such a skill.

"That does not mean that you cannot cut the vegetables."

After a moment he nodded, albeit reluctantly. The kitchen was not his place, the past had made that painfully clear.

~ * ~ * ~

"Damn it."

She glanced up from stirring the stew when she heard the curse. "Are you alright, Toga?"

"Fine," he muttered. Looking at the blood that bubbled to the surface from the cut across his hand, he walked over to the sink and ran cold water over it.

Her lips twitched and she turned her attention back to what she was doing. "I would have thought that cutting vegetables would have been a simple task for you. It does not involve any form of cooking."

"You know that I am terrible when it comes to anything in the kitchen," he grumbled.

She laughed quietly. "Still."

He glanced at her before shaking his head. Turning off the water, he glanced at his hand to make sure that it didn't start bleeding again before resuming his task. Paying closer attention to what he was doing, he managed to finish cutting up the vegetables without damaging himself again. After putting them into a bowl, he then brought them over to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking the bowl from him. He didn't answer and she resisted the urge to laugh. She knew that he was irritated about helping her in the kitchen, even if he had been willing to earlier before he had cut himself. Adding the vegetables to the concoction, she then handed him the bowl to wash out. "It should be done in an hour or so. Why don't you clean up."

"Are you sure that I'm allowed to?"

"Are you teasing, Toga?"

He didn't answer, only smirked. His mood couldn't be helped. Her cheerfulness had brightened his day and was making him feel almost normal. He couldn't' remember the last time that either of them had ever been this happy without some sort of shadow hanging over them like a sword.

~ * ~ * ~

She watched in silence as he ate, trying her best to not seem like she was staring. He was on his third bowl, devouring the stew and looking very much like he had not had a good meal in weeks. Of course, he was normally like that whenever he returned from a hunt. He always seemed drained, even if he did try to not make it obvious to her. Forcing her gaze away, she focused on finishing her own bowl of stew. "Is it good?"

"Yes." He glanced at her, catching the smirk on her lips before it vanished. In an almost self-conscious manner he slowly finished eating the remainder of his stew.

"I'm sorry," she said, immediately noticing his change of demeanor. He shrugged and she lowered her gaze. It was normal again, or as close to normal as they could be. That's the best that she could hope for. She couldn't help but wonder though, about when he would return and he would not be the brother that she had known, but a stranger instead. Thinking of the day when he would no longer become self-conscious when he realized that he was eating like a starved dog or would try to be sweet and assure her about her fears about what they were doing. She felt a dull ache in her chest at the thought of losing that, at the thought of him becoming their father.

He looked at her. She was frowning and there was something in her eyes. Setting his bowl aside, he reached over and took her hand. Her gaze instantly met his and he watched as she forced a smile. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"It couldn't have been nothing." Her gaze lowered and she almost looked embarrassed.

"I was just thinking how I would like things to stay as they are," she admitted. "Change can't be stopped though."

He stared at her for a moment. Her words were far too true. "No... It can't be."

"Are you done?" she asked suddenly. He nodded and she took his bowl and her own.

Following her with his eyes, he watched as she disappeared into the house. He released a heavy breath and looked out at the grounds. The trees were spread out, appearing almost like sentinels. Even in the darkness, he could see their shadows stretching out across the grass. The mattress shifted suddenly and he looked at her. She was smiling again, the facade raised. Turning his gaze from her, he stared out into the night. "What inspired this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She was quiet for a moment. "I wanted to see the stars." She studied his expression. "Was it not a good idea?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It was a perfect idea."

Her smile reflected his own. Leaning against him, she studied the dark grounds. Almost she could picture her mother standing a few short feet away, staring out into the night as she waited for their father to return. Mother always did that, watching and waiting when she thought that she and Toga were sleeping. "Promise me that you won't become like father."

Glancing at her, he was met with her staring intensely at him. "I promise."

She held his gaze for a moment longer before she nodded and rested her head against his shoulder.

He looked at her, wondering the reason she had him promise such a thing. Another time he would ask. She seemed relieved now and he didn't want to upset her if it wasn't necessary. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he held her close.


	9. Chapter Eight

******************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Talk of Marriage**

Someone was watching her. She could feel the weight of eyes on her. Shifting in discomfort, she searched blindly for her crossbow with one hand. It was no where to be found though. Where had it gone? She always kept it close at hand. She tried to open her eyes, but found herself unable to. The gaze was intense and she felt the first signs of panic. She needed to stay calm. Whatever was watching her was moving closer. She felt its slow,confident approach. Her eyes opened and she stared up at the dark sky above her. The presence was gone. She took several heavy breaths, feeling as though she had the breath stolen from her.

Toga glanced at her. There was alarm in her eyes. He felt immediate concern for her. She had been sleeping peacefully and there had been no sign that she had been having a nightmare. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "I would have woken you, but I did not realize that you were having a nightmare."

She glanced at him before diverting her gaze. "I was not asleep," she said quietly before rolling over onto her side. Her gaze was focused on the darkness that surrounded their house.

He did not pursue the topic. There had been a finality in her tone that said that she had no desire to speak of the subject any further. What she said was a bit disturbing. It was not a good sign to have waking nightmares.

What was out there. There was something or someone. That, she was certain of. Who or what though, she didn't know. A part of her was compelled to search and find the answer, to find what it was that she had sensed. Another part though, kept her where she was. Fear. It was an emotion that she knew, but had suppressed for the past several years. There was no place for it in her life. She was in no position in love. Yet, she was more than happy to remain where she was. Her instincts were warning her not to pursue whatever it was that had been watching her and she was more than happy to comply. There was no sense in concerning Toga either. "You should sleep, Toga."

"I am not tired," he said, looking at her again.

She turned so that she was lying on her back again. "Do not lie to me dear brother," she said, a smile quirking the corners of her lips.

He released a heavy sigh. "Yes, sister." He gave her a smile before lying down. "If you continue to be so matronly you will find it difficult to find a husband."

"Matronly."

Curling up slightly, he held his abdomen where she had hit him. "My apologies," he said after coughing.

"I have to be to take care of you and Father." She glared at him for a moment before her expression lightened. "Perhaps I do not want a husband."

He looked at her, a bit surprised. While he knew that she had never expressed outward interest in marriage, he had thought that she would one day wish to settle down and have children. Then again, he did not know everything that he thought he did about her. "Why not?"

"You know how hunters are. Those men out there are narcissists and care only about hunting. They consider nothing else about life." She caught the look that he gave her and laughed. "You are not like them, Toga. Yes, you have your moments, but you have managed to maintain your sanity."

"Should I consider that a compliment?"

"Yes, you should." She turned her gaze back to the dark sky. "It would me much simpler if any of the suitors were like you, but they are all self-loving bastards." She became silent rather than say other things about the male hunters.

He turned his head, his face turning a light shade of red, following her comment. "You have had suitors? I was not aware that father was attempting to find a husband for you yet."

"He has not been. Father is allowing me a chance to find a husband on my own. I have no interest in any of those that have approached me."

"I see."

"I would much rather remain without a husband than be tied to a man who cares for no one else and nothing other than hunting." She glanced at him and gave him an apologetic smile. "What of you, Toga? Have you found a huntress that has managed to turn your head?"

He glanced at her before looking at the sky again. "Yes... I have."

"Really?"

"I can not be with her."

"Why not?"

"It is forbidden."

"She is already married or betrothed?"

"No."

"Then you should pursue her."

"Father would not approve."

"He is not the one who is searching for a wife. If you care about this woman than you should tell her so. Do not let formality or father stand in your way."

Turning his head, he looked at her. Saying nothing, he simply gazed at her. "I suppose that you are right," he said after several minutes.

"Do not delay too long. You do not want to wait too long and risk losing her."

"I will keep that in mind."

She smiled and turned her gaze away. "I am serious, Toga."

"I know that you are." His gaze lingered on her for a time longer before he turned onto his side.

"Do you know when Father will be returning?" she asked after several minutes of silence between them.

"I do not."

She frowned ever so slightly. It would not surprise her if he was gone for multiple weeks. Such a thing was not unusual for him and she was rather certain that he was avoiding this house. He had been for several years now. She understood, but at the same time she didn't. However, she couldn't count on him to return for hunters lived short lives and one day she would not see him again.

"Do not let Father force you into marriage, Shiriko."

His sudden statement surprised her and she pulled her abruptly from her thoughts. "I will try, but you know that I can not promise that."

"Trying is all that I ask."

She smiled and nodded. "You can count on me to do that, Toga."

"I know that I can."


	10. Chapter Nine

******************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: The Beginning of the End

It ended too soon. Only a two days had passed. They were perfect. Almost, it seemed as though they had managed to return to the better place where their lives had once been. She had been smiling more than she had in a some time. While there was a shadow in the smile, it was still a smile and he found himself happier than he had been for time. Yes, there had been moments when it was just the two of them before, but this time was different. Perhaps it was because they had watched the stars, had enjoyed something that had once been a key part of their lives because of their mother. It had been all to perfect and then he had woken to discover him in the kitchen.

"Hello, Toga."

"Hello, Father." His father had yet to look at him. He was reading a piece of paper and when he drew closer he saw that it was another order. "How was the hunt?"

"It was successful." He finally looked at him, his dark gaze cool. "Where is Shiriko?"

"She is walking the property."

He nodded and lowered his gaze again.

Looking off to the side, he tried to ignore the emotion that had briefly flickered within his father's eyes before the shared gaze had been broken. "Are you leaving again?"

"We are all leaving."

His expression briefly adopted a look of surprise before it vanished. It was unusual for the three of them to go on hunts. He could not remember that last time that they had. It had always been a pair if they were sent out with another of the family. "When do we leave?"

"Soon."

The tone was final and he nodded. Hearing the door open, he glanced over his shoulder. Shiriko was walking down the hall, brushing windswept hair from her face. She smiled brightly at him and he started to return it until their father's voice shattered the fantasy.

"Shiriko."

Her gaze moved past Toga to their father. His dark eyes held her own. She was silent, but a silent question hung in the air.

"Prepare to leave."

She nodded almost immediately. Without a word, she turned and made her way to the stairs. There was no need for any sort of explanation. The past had taught her what those three words meant.

He watched her go, the change that came over her immediate. For a moment he wished that their father had not returned and she would be able to smile as she had been the past few days. He started to follow her, but the sound of his name caused him to stop. His father said nothing when he looked over his shoulder at him, but his eyes said enough. A faint nod before he abandoned the kitchen to prepare. Shiriko's door was closed and he paused outside of it for a brief moment. He wondered if he should say something to her, but instead, he continued walking to his own bedroom.

~ * ~ * ~

A group of Level Es. Four at the minimum, maybe more. The aristocrats had been unable to control a group and there had been no measures taken to prevent the turned from descending into madness. They were trying to reach the Level Es before those that the vampire council had sent out did.

This could have been easily prevented, she knew. The pure bloods had the power to ensure that the Level Ds would remain sane, but as what had often occurred, they had not taken the necessary actions. It made her wonder of they didn't care what happened to those who were beneath them or maybe the Level Ds had chosen to allow themselves to become insane. She couldn't know. No one could know except for the vampires. It would be easier if such information were shared between the hunters and the vampires. There would be less hunts and a better chance for peace. That was too much to ask for. Often she wondered if humans had not been afraid of these creatures, if they would have been able to live amongst one another in peaceful existence. That would have been a distant dream though, a fantasy only. Humans were fearful, distrustful creatures. They had been born as such and that would never change.

"Shiriko."

She glanced at her father when she heard his sharp tone. He didn't say anything, but his expression was enough to tell her that he was not pleased that she was allowing her thoughts to wonder. Nodding, she then pushed away the thoughts that often plagued her mind, clearing her mind and focusing only on the task at hand.

~ * ~ * ~

Their screams caused her blood to run cold. She tried to make herself deaf to the sound, but it was impossible to do. Her gaze moved to her father who was killing two of the Level Es. They had come across the group to discover that the numbers were far greater than they had believed. Twenty-three vampires in total. She watched as the two fell, one after another almost in sequence, and scattered into dust. There was blood on her father's blade, dripping to the ground. He turned and started to attack another. Her gaze moved to Toga to watch as he battled before her attention was forced away when one of the Level Es attacked her. She swung her crossbow around and knocked him to the ground. Another Level E forced it from her hand. She pulled out a knife, but the second one vanished into dust. Her gaze briefly met Toga's before she turned to fight the first. Three moves and she had him pinned to the ground, the blade of her knife pressed against his neck. He appeared to be her age, but he could have been several decades older. His gaze was calm, crimson stained irises holding her own brown ones.

"You're going to kill me, huntress?"

Rather than answer him, she remained quite. Her grip on the knife tightened, but she didn't slit his throat.

His lips curved up slightly in a smile. "Thank you. I don't want to die, but I know that I'm a monster now. I have to die... If I don't then they'll force me to remain as one of them." His gaze diverted to the side and he became silent. For a time he watched the battle before he spoke again. "This was the only way that we could escape. This is the only way that we could die. They force us to feed, to remain alive, just like they forced us to become like them." His gaze returned to hers. "We didn't want this."

She tightened her grip again before pressing it against his neck, a thin trail of blood leaking out from beneath the blade. "Be in peace," she whispered. Lifting the blade, she plunged it into his heart, watching as his eyes widened slightly before his expression relaxed. He appeared peaceful before his body dissolved into dust. She remained where she knelt, listening to the gunshots and the dying screams behind her. They had wanted to die... She rose slowly and turned so that she was looking at the scene laid out before her, watching as both her father and Toga killed the remained Level Es. This wasn't a hunt. It was a slaughter. There was no mercy in this. There was no honor.

"Shiriko."

They were both approaching her. There was blood on Toga's face from a cut that he had received. She met her brother's gaze for a moment before she looked away. Sheathing her knife, she recovered her crossbow before starting to walk away.

He watched her leave, unable to bring himself to follow her. What he had seen in her eyes...

"Come, Toga."

Blindly, he followed his father, walking in her footsteps.


	11. Chapter Ten

**********************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Crossed Paths

His final words refused to abandon her thoughts. She could only replay his words in her head, the emotions that were within his eyes as he spoke. He had been sincere. Before now, she had never considered another reason for the Level Es existence, but what he had said had caused new ideas to form. Did they all choose to become Level Es? This was something that she had thought of before, but now... Had all those that she, other hunters, the vampires kill choose madness only so that they could die. Was this one of the reasons why this uneasy peace existed between the races, to exterminate those who defied the council? Who was truly insane? The sound of her name caused her to lift her head. Hunters milled around in the interior of the building. She could not see the one who had spoken her name. Stepping away from the wall that she had been leaning against, she left the building and stepped outside.

"What's wrong with your daughter, Yagari?"

"She has always been strange." He followed her with his dark eyes before looking at the gruff hunter beside him. "Is there something the matter?"

"No." He looked at where the woman had been. "The girl has been out of it lately," he said more to himself than anyone else. His gaze lingered for a moment longer before he turned his gaze back to him. "Here," he said, handing the man the sheet of paper in his hand. "You might want to take it easy, Yagari. You've been killing off Level E's faster than everyone else here. We all need to work you know."

"I will keep that in mind." He watched him go before looking at the photograph that was clipped to the piece of paper. Hatred flickered within his brown irises before he tore his gaze away from the assignment. Folding it neatly in half, he then tucked it away within the inside pocket of his coat. He glanced to his left when he heard approaching footsteps. "I am going, Toga."

He nodded. To ask would have been pointless. He knew by know what that lone sentence meant. His father walked away without so much as another word or a glance over his shoulder. When he was gone, he glanced around in search of Shiriko. She was no where to be seen. He frowned ever so slightly before walking towards the records room on the chance that she was there.

* * *

It was cool outside. Winter was approaching, but it was still several months away. Now, there was only the rotting scent of fall in the air. It was a soothing smell and she took a deep breath, her mind clearing for a moment. Her gaze turned and she looked over her shoulder when she heard the door behind her open. It was her father. She met his gaze for a brief moment before he was gone, walking past her without a word. Watching him leave, she found her thoughts drifting to who his next victim might be. Victim. She had never associated that word with a vampire. They were always only killers. To be anything more would be a joke... At least, it had once been a joke. Now, she could not be sure. Her father's dark form was gone and she stared for a moment longer at the area where he had been before starting to walk down the sidewalk. She supposed that she should have waited for Toga, but she knew that he would figure out that she had gone sooner or later. There was no inclination to walk back into that building. It was not as though he would be lost without her. Turning down an alley, she followed it to another street that ran behind the buildings. There were fewer people here and as such it was far less suffocating.

_"We didn't want this."_

His final words refused to leave her. She could still picture his expression, his eyes. He had been so sincere. His death made her feel as though she had committed murder and, in a way, she had. Why had she killed him? He had not seemed insane. In fact, the Level E had been far more sane than most hunters that she knew. If not for a slip of paper he would have been alive. All of those Level Es would have been alive. Why had they been killed? Was it because they had abandoned their masters, fled to seek something better than the existence that they knew? Had it been because they were a threat to humans? What was the true reason? The only thing that she knew was that the group that she and her family had hunted down had been driven to seek death because they had no other way to escape. It was not fair. There was a group of Level Ds ahead of her. She stopped walking and matched their crimson gazes. They started to walk towards her and her hand moved instinctively to her crossbow. The group passed her without so much as a word. When they were gone, she lowered her hand. So easily she had reached for her weapon and they had not even threatened her. What was she?

"So our paths cross again, huntress."

She turned to meet the gaze of the one that had spoken her. "Takeshi-san," she said, her voice sounding breathless.

The corners of his lips twitched. "Hello, Shiriko-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking? Why are you here, Shiriko-san."

"The same."

"I see. Perhaps we could walk together."

"That would not be wise?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "How so? Do you fear that I will feed on you?"

"No."

"Then why?"

She opened her mouth to respond, only to close it. Diverting her gaze, she started to walk again. In a matter of seconds, he was beside her. She didn't look at him, keeping her gaze trained forward. For several minutes it was silent between them and she was thankful for the silence. She did not know what to say to him. He had saved her life, but that made things no less difficult. They should not even be together right now. It was wrong. Everything that she had been taught told her that it was wrong. Then again, she had begun to question everything that she had been taught.

"How have you been?"

The question was so casual and as such she found herself looking at him with faint surprise on her expression. "I have been... well enough."

She had hesitated in her response. "Do you feel it necessary to lie to me? I believe that there is no reason for you to other than the fact that I am a vampire and you are a hunter. Perhaps I was wrong or that reason is fit enough."

His words were strange. It was odd that he should hold such interest in her, but she supposed that it was not at the same time. Everyone possessed some level of curiosity. Still... He was right though, and she had no reason to believe otherwise. There was the chance that he could harm her, but she did not think that he would. That might have been her holding a false belief of goodness in beings that were said to be monsters. "No... There is no reason for me to lie to you." She was silent for a few minutes. "I am confused," she admitted.

"A confused hunter? I do not believe that I have ever heard of such a thing."

Her lips curved up in a slight smile before it quickly vanished.

"What puzzles you, Shiriko-san, if you pardon my question?"

"I do not mind. I am questioning my purpose and if it is indeed what it is supposed to be. I do not know if what the hunters do is proper and as necessary as we have been led to believe."

"What has made you think such things?" he asked, looking at her.

"I have been since I was a child."

His gaze lingered on her. Her gaze was turned forward and she seemed ignorant to the weight of his gaze though, he knew that she was not. There was a sadness in her expression that was strange for her people. Of course, when he had first met her, he knew instantly that she was not like the other hunters. There was a weight on her shoulders that the others did not carry.

"Why do the pure bloods turn humans?"

"That is a curious question."

"I suppose."

He was silent for several minutes as he thought of a proper answer to give her. "We began to turn humans out of necessity for survival. Now, though, it is done for reasons even I do not understand. For some, it is out of boredom."

"Did any of the humans that were turned choose to be?"

"Some."

"What of those that did not?"

"They became vampires like the rest." She said nothing and when he looked at her he saw that she was frowning, the only sign of what she was thinking.

"That is a cruel thing to do."

"It is cruel of the hunters to kill my kind."

"Yes, it is," she said after a moment.

Silence fell between them. The street ended and so another street, to the left, replaced it. Several sidewalks were tread with the silence remaining unbroken.

Dusk fell and her gaze lifted to the sky. The sun was retreating to the western horizon, staining the sky a brilliant orange with the darkness creeping forward and devouring the color. It was a beautiful sight. Calming, even with the pure blood that walked beside her.

They reached the end of the city and only then did they stop.

"This is where we part ways, Shiriko-san. Thank you, for allowing me to walk with you."

"There is nothing to thank me for."

He took a step closer to her until only a small amount of space separated them. "If you say so." Stepping away from her, he walked down the street that led out of the city. "Perhaps our paths will cross again."

"Perhaps."

"Take care, Shiriko-san."

"The same for you." The night swallowed him or perhaps he had simply transported himself to where ever he now wished to be. She stared at the spot where she had lost seen him before turning around and starting to walk again. Passing several inns and the building where the hunters kept their base, and where Toga might still be, she continued to moving forward. She didn't want to stop. There were several chances to do so, but she didn't. Even when the sun set and darkness consumed everything, she continued moving forward. Almost, she was afraid to stop. She didn't know what it meant and what it did mean to continue walking. Even as the city faded behind her and she continued walking in the direction that was opposite of home, she did not stop. To do so held consequences that she did not completely understand. As such, she continued walking, ignorant of where her feet carried her. Later, she might stop, but for now she would not, refused to.

* * *

The house was dark, empty. He turned on all the lights. Walking slowly through the interior of the house, he searched each room. There was no one. Ascending the stairs, he went to her bedroom to find that, like the rest of the rooms, it was empty. He walked to the window and looked outside. She should have been home. It was not like her to leave without a word. _Where are you, Shiriko?_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**********************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**Warning: Incest (mild)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Forbidden Fruit**

She paused at the edge of the treeline. Her gaze lifted to the house that she had been born in, had been raised first by caring hands and then by hands that were absent most of the time, the home where she had found happiness and loss. She studied the structure, trying to figure out how long she had been away. Since she left the city she had lost track of time, each day blending into the next. She couldn't remember where she had been, only that she had been walking as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

"Shiriko."

The front door had opened and she looked at Toga, not recognizing him for a briefest moment. For a few short seconds, he had appeared to be their father.

For a moment, he had thought that he might be imagining her. In the time that had passed, he had thought that he had seen her only to discover that it was a trick of his mind or a shadow that took on a human-like appearance. His reaction to her absence had made everything look like her. So now he stood at the window, trying to decipher whether she was real or not. Something within him told him that she was, but he could not be sure. She had yet to disappear so he immediately stepped outside. When she looked at him, after he called her name, he knew. Striding across the grass to her, he grasped her shoulders tightly. "Where were you?"

He had appeared before her in an instant, it seemed. Toga was not a vampire though and such a thing would be impossible for him. She stared blankly at him for a moment as his question slowly registered itself to her. "I do not know," she answered after several minutes.

Frowning, he examined her appearance. Her boots were stained with mud and she was dirty. "You look terrible. Where did you go."

"I do not know. I was walking."

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" She shook her head and he frowned. The fact that she had answered all of his questions with either a negative or uncertainty was troubling. Grasping her chin, he turned her head to either side so that he could see her neck. There were no bite wounds or any other injury that he could see. His gaze met hers again. For a few minutes he just held her gaze, trying to see if she had been under the spell of a pure blood or an aristocrat. "It has been six days, Shiriko," he said as gently as he could, breaking the silence between them.

There was concern in his voice. Studying at his expression, she saw what looked to be fear. She felt a pang of guilt. Toga was afraid. She had made him fear for her well being. "I am sorry. I do not know what I was thinking." She lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eye any longer. "There was so much- I had to sort out my thoughts."

His hold on her relaxed. "Shiriko... You idiot," he said, shaking his head. _You lovely idiot._ Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close to him before releasing her just as quickly as he had embraced her. "Just do not do that again." He was silent for a moment. That would be too much to ask of her, he realized. "At least, give me some sort of warning before you wander off next time," he said, managing a smile.

She glanced at him before nodding. "I will," she promised.

He touched her face in an affectionate manner before releasing her. "Come on. You smell like you haven't bathed."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked sharply at him. "Thank you, Toga," she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. She could not help but smile though. He was putting this behind them, which was nice. She had done something that had worried him greatly, she knew. It was best that they had not lingered on the past though. Following him inside the house she walked to the bathroom and immediately stripped out of her clothes the instant that she closed the door. Turning on the water, she stepped beneath it. The water was warm and washed the dirt and grime from her body. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the the shower wall. Only now was she aware of the soreness of her body from walking for so long. She felt weak. Had she even eaten or drank while she had been gone? She couldn't remember. From the way she felt, the answer was probably a negative.

* * *

Toga glanced in the direction of the bathroom. The water was still running. She had been in there for a time and he was slightly worried for her well being. Considering how she had been when she had come home... He heard the door open and looked again to see her. She was wrapped in a towel, her long dark hair dripping. He could only stare at her.

Feeling the weight of eyes on her, she looked at Toga and smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, quickly looking away.

Her gaze lingered on him for a moment longer before she lowered her gaze.

Focusing on cleaning his weapon, he tried his best to discard the image in his mind. He could hear her moving around.

Picking up an apple, she took a bite out of it. The fruit was sweet. She took another bite. Her gaze drifted to where he was. There seemed to be a weight on his shoulders, but there had always been. This though... Had she worried him that much? It must be so. The thought that she had caused him pain just because she had not immediately returned home caused a painful ache in her chest. It had been wrong of her.

Her gaze was on him. After a time though, he felt it move and he relaxed slightly. Sensing her presence beside him, he looked at her again.

"I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not angry."

"I know." She smiled slightly. How he could not be angry with her was beyond her sense of understanding. His patience far outweighed hers. She knew that if their positions were exchanged that she would have probably beaten him for having worried her so much though, that was very unlikely. The worst thing that she would likely do was ignore him for a few days.

There was a water droplet that trailed down the side of her neck before trailing down her chest. He followed it before quickly diverting his gaze when he reached the top of her towel.

"I just do not like making you concerned. You have your own life to worry about and I should not be placing that extra burden on you."

"You are not a burden, Shiriko." He dared another glance at her. His gaze met hers. "Do not worry about this. It is in the past."

She nodded and her smile grew some. "As you wish, Toga."

Her smile was beautiful and he could not help but stare at her lips. She seemed to be ignorant of this for her smile didn't falter and a blush didn't darken her features. He forced his eyes back to hers. There was warmth in them as there always was.

A faint chill passed through her and she became aware of the fact that she was still in her towel. "I will be back shortly, Toga," she said, starting to walk towards the stairs. His hand grabbed her arm and she stopped. "What is-" His lips covered her own, silencing her words. It felt as though everything had come to an abrupt stop.

Grasping her forearms, he pulled her close to him. This was a sin, he knew. He no longer cared about it now. For too long he had been resisting this.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**********************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**Warning: Incest (mild)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: The Heart's Desire**

Everything was blurred. Nothing seemed real anymore. What had happened? Was it just a dream, a nightmare? She could only hope that it was just some perverted vision that had visited her while she had slept. She could only hope that was the truth, that she had imagined it all. That wasn't the case though. Her lips were still swollen from the bruising kiss that he had given her, that her brother had given her. Toga had kissed her. Her brother had kissed her. This could not be real. He would not have done such a thing. It was not like him. Her fingers moved to her lips. She could feel the warmth despite the hours that had passed. Why? Why had he kissed her? Was it because of his concern for her absence? Had he just overreacted? No, there had been something in that kiss... Her heart seemed to race faster at the thought that he might... She shook her head. It was too confusing. It didn't make sense. Why would he do this?

* * *

She was avoiding him. He knew that she was. He could not blame her though. She had every right to not want to be near him. He had overstepped the boundaries by kissing her. Glancing towards her window, he saw that it was dark and that the curtains were drawn. The curtains were never drawn and he knew that she was either locking herself away or locking him out. It crossed his mind to apologize to her, but he couldn't bring himself to. Walking past her garden, he then made his way to where their mother rested.

_"Catch me, Toga."_

_"Welcome home, Toga."_

_"Stay away from her, Toga. She is not yours to have. We are not like those monsters. We do not sin like those bastards do."_

He stared at the white marble tomb. His father had told him countless times before, but how could he deny his feelings. He had been ignoring what he felt for so long, it as only a matter a time... "What do I do, Mother?"

The tomb was silent.

She would have an answer, he knew, but she was not here to give him any. If only she hadn't been snatched away before her time. Even if hunters had short life spans, there was no reason for her to have been killed the way that she had been. He only had the memory of what she would tell them, how she would tell them to be true to themselves, to not lose themselves in their duty. Such a thing was dangerous, mostly for one's self. With Shiriko though.... He shook his head. Had he destroyed everything between them? "What do I do?"

* * *

The house was silent. A heavy stillness hung in the air. She stared at her ceiling, trying to understand. There were no answers to be found. Despite how long she pondered what the kiss had meant she had only found confusion. She didn't know why he had kissed her and she didn't know how she felt about it. Each time that she recalled the touch of his lips... She turned onto her side and stared at the closed door. He had left her alone. She was glad that he had. She didn't know if she could face him. After a time, she forced herself to stand up and walk to the window. Parting the curtains, she glanced outside. He was nowhere to be seen. A few times, she had watched him when she heard him go outside. He had gone to their mother's grave several times in the days that had passed. He had not yet left the house today. She let the curtains fall close.

* * *

The sound of the door opening announced his leaving. Rising form the bed, she watched as he walked to the grove of trees. When he was lost to her sight, she left the room. She had been neglected to leave the second floor the past few days and she could no longer afford to continue to do so for any longer. Descending the stairs without making a sound, she walked into the kitchen. The bowl of apples on the table drew her attention and she took one as she sat down.

* * *

Slowly, he walked from the grave. He had yet to find an answer to his question. He knew what he wanted to do, but was it the right decision. While he could care less about what their father said, he had to take Shiriko into consideration. It was her feelings that really mattered. He could always continue to love her from a far as he had been for the past few days. Entering the house, he paused when he heard movement in the kitchen. Not sensing a vampire, though it was unlikely that the creature would escape his attention if one were to enter the area, he made his way slowly to the room. It could only be one person. He caught her as she rushed to the stairs. "Shiriko," he said, grabbing her arm.

Her garden was looking well. She supposed that Toga had been taking care of it in the days that she had been neglecting it. Soon, she would have to tend to the garden again. Her gaze turned from the patch of dirt to the hall when she heard the door open. She had lost track of time, had stopped paying attention. Quickly, abandoned the room and walked quickly to the stairs. When he called her name she ignored him, but she forced herself to stop walking when he grabbed her arm. Staring at the floor, she refused to look at him.

"Shiriko," he said more gently. He released her arm.

Crossing her arms, she kept her eyes downcast. "What is it, Toga?" She probably shouldn't have spoken to him, but she could not help it. He was her brother.

"We need to talk." Her slight nod was only a small assurance. "About-" He stopped, not certain what he should say to her.

"Keep it." She finally let herself look at him. "We can put this behind us. It will be as if it had never happened."

"Is that what you want?"

His question gave her pause and she couldn't bring herself to answer him. Very quickly, she diverted her gaze from his.

She hadn't answered him. "Shiriko." He took a step towards her, but she moved away from him. "I do not want to put this behind us."

"Toga." She glanced at him before lowering her gaze again.

"I will not apologize for what I did, Shiriko." He took a step closer and she took a step back. Faltering for a brief moment in his approach, he then closed the space between them.

Her back was pressed to the wall. His hands were on either side of her, blocking any escape that she might have. She could push him away, but she felt as though she would be unable to. Her gaze met his and she knew in an instant that she was trapped. There was something within his dark eyes.

He moved one hand to touch her cheek.

She inhaled sharply in response to the gentle touch.

"I love you, Shiriko. You said to me once that I should not delay too long or I might lose the one that I wish to be with."

"Toga..."

"I wish to be with you. I know that it is taboo. I do not care. Shiriko..." He leaned down, kissing her gently. He felt her grasp his arms before her grip relaxed. Drawing away, he met her gaze. "Please consider me, Shiriko. Consider what we might have."

She could only stare at him, silent. What could she say to him?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**********************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Escape

When their father returned, she felt strangely terrified. Why? She treaded carefully around him, feeling as though she were one of the vampires that he slaughtered whenever his gaze fell on her.

"Shiriko."

She tensed. Immediately her thoughts moved to Toga and she wondered if he knew what had occurred while he had been absent. "Yes, father?" she asked in as pleasant a tone as she could manage. He didn't say anything. Instead, he offered her a piece of paper. She stared at it for a moment, glancing briefly at his face before taking it. Why she had thought that he would have spoken to her for any other reason was beyond her at the moment. Opening the paper, she stared at the black and white photograph. Folding the paper, she then left without a word.

Toga glanced at her as she passed him. She didn't say anything, but she hadn't said anything since his proposal. The paper in her hand drew his attention. She was leaving again. He didn't want her to go. Considering how she had returned after their joint assignment... The thought of her being like that again was not a good one. It was terrifying. It was not her. He glanced at his father before going outside. He did not want to be near the man right now.

Never had she felt eager to go on a hunting trip. It was strange. The feeling was disgusting. Yet, it was better than being home. She was certain that Toga would be gone when she returned, but she had never been good at guessing such things. Even though her family had been called upon a lot, they seemed to be favoring her more than her brother as of late it seemed. Perhaps she was just being egotistical though. To think that the society, the council wanted her... It was almost as sickening to know that they might actually want her. It was becoming fairly obvious of late that her heart was not in the hunt as it was with all the others. Yet here she was, on her way to find the level E that she had been instructed to kill... or murder. That thought sent a chill down her spine. To be a murderer was not something that she wanted to see herself as. For all technical purposes though, she was. Leaving the house without so much as a word, she walked down the path that would take her to where she needed to go.

He heard the door close. It was a final sound. He stopped walking and followed her with his eyes until she was gone from his sight. Turning away, he continued on his was to the grave. The marble seemed to glow in the sun. He stared at the white stone, his gaze passing over the engraved name.

* * *

"Toga."

His voice was like a knife that cut through him. He turned to face his father. His expression was nonchalant. No more words needed to be said for him to know what was to come. His father's tone had been enough for him to know. "Yes, father?"

Taking several steps forward, he closed the space that separated him from Toga. He was silent, searching the brown gaze of his son. "I told you-"

"You told me nothing," he interrupted almost immediately.

His eyes narrowed. "How dare you disobey me. How dare you sink to their level."

"I am not a vampire, father."

"Did you think that I would not know? You touched her. She is your sister."

"We did nothing. I merely let her know that-"

"That was enough." His tone raised by the slightest fraction. "How dare you do such a thing. You are disgusting."

"I didn't think that you would have cared."

"Shiriko is my daughter. I will not let you taint her."

"It is her decision." The tension was thick between them. He waited for his father to turn away or to speak again, but he did neither. Instead he was left to stare down the man before him, not wavering lest he show weakness. His eyes widened by the slightest fraction when his throat was grasped and he was slammed into the wall. He grasped his father's wrist.

"You will forget such thoughts, Toga. She is your sister. There will be nothing more between you." His grip tightened by the slightest fraction. "Do you understand." When Toga failed to answer, he tightened his hold until his son started to gasp for breath and tried to tear his hand away from this throat. "Do you understand," he spoke again, speaking each word slowly.

"Yes," he choked out.

Releasing him, he watched as he crumpled to the ground. Without so much as a second glance to ensure that he was alright, he left the room. The front door slammed closed behind him.

He gasped, filling his lungs with the precious oxygen that they had been deprived of. Glaring at where his father had been, he rubbed his throat. It hurt to breathe and to swallow. Why had he allowed himself to show that weakness? Why had he submitted?

* * *

Each step seemed heavier as she continued forward. Her earlier enthusiasm was gone, having fled her hours earlier. The weight of the knowledge that she was to take another life was settling over her. It was heavier this time, the guilt of being happy to have the escape adding to the rest of the weight. She had been wrong. This was another murder and she shouldn't not have been pleased to be able to escape her father through this. Her hand went to her pocket and her fingers brushed against the part of the paper that was sticking out. She could see the face of the one whose photograph that she had been given. Her gaze moved to the sky. It would not be long before she reached the city. She should be able to reach the location before the sun set. That would give her a slight advantage. Her gaze lowered and she focused on what was to happen very soon rather than allow her thoughts to wander. There would be no sense in allowing herself to be caught off guard.

* * *

The city was vast, but she knew it by heart now. It was the location of the central command for the hunter society. Why had they chosen her for this mission? There were many hunters here in this city that were more than capable of disposing of the Level E. Was there something special about this vampire? The thought crossed her mind that they had chosen her in hopes that she would be killed on this assignment. It was foolish, but it was not so easily discarded. There was a small chance that was the case, but it would not be wise for them to kill a hunter when there were too few now. Hunters were a dying breed. She slowed down, sensing something nearby. Turning her head, she stared at the building to her left. There was nothing threatening about it from the outside. It was a simple inn. Appearances were deceiving though. Slowly, she walked towards the front doors.

Inside, the lights were bright. There were a few people in the lobby that didn't turn their heads when the front door opened. The man behind the desk glanced at the newcomer before returning his attention to the elderly woman that was checking in.

It was almost blinding and she wondered why they had chosen to keep the lights as they were. Were they trying to frighten away demons? It would not work. The most that it would do was give them the same headache that she was getting. It was possible. Humans were aware of danger, even if they did not know what it was. She stopped in the middle of the lobby. There was a vampire here. It was just a matter of learning which floor that the creature was on.

"Miss, did you need something?"

"No." Without so much as a glance in the manager's direction, she walked towards the stairs. He was telling her that she could not go up there, but she ignored him. Even if he tried, he could not stop her. Since the vampire was in here it was now pertinent that she slay it before it attacked an innocent. Murder or not, she could not allow anyone here to be harmed.

* * *

Each floor was carefully explored. There were a few guests in the halls, but most were either in there rooms or exploring the city. She paused every now and then to make sure that the one that she was hunting did not sneak up on her. She had learned her lesson before and it would do little good for anyone if she was killed. If she died of injuries that she sustained, that was another matter. Death before the completion of the mission though, posed to much risk for other humans. When she was certain that there was nothing on the third floor, she returned to the stairs. There was only one more floor and than the roof.

"I didn't think that hunters were so pretty."

She paused in her ascent and looked to the landing above her. There was a woman. Her red hair was chopped short and she was dressed in normal street clothes, appearing more human than vampire. Unlike most level Es, she was clean. If it were not for her wild eyes and the face whose photograph of was in her pocket, she would have thought that she had been hunting down the wrong vampire.

"Have you come to kill me?" Her voice was mocking.

No answer was given to her. She unhooked her crossbow from her belt.

"You have kind eyes." Her lips curled up into a smile. "You don't really want to kill me, do you? We can be friends."

"In another life perhaps." She raised her crossbow, but the vampire was already running. It had been expected. Running up the stairs, she threw the door to the roof open. Immediately, she moved out of range of the blow that was cast at her the instant that she stepped outside. Turning, she fired one arrow, but missed. Stopping, she looked around. There were a few places where the vampire could be hiding. Slowly, she strode to where she had entered from. Making a wide circle around the small structure she then paused. Minutes slowly passed. It was a game of waiting now. Where she had placed herself left her open for attack from all sides.

A heavy silence settled over the roof. Below, the sounds of people talking in the street carried upwards. The words that were spoken became more inaudible the higher that they traveled.

Her target had yet to appear. If it weren't for the fact that she sensed that the vampire was in the immediate vicinity, she would have allowed herself to believe that the creature had fled. There was movement in the corner of her eye. She waited. There was the soft sound of footsteps on the gravel of the roof. She turned, her finger closing on the trigger.

Blue eyes widened when the arrowhead buried itself in her heart. She fell to the ground, her body dissolving into ash.

She stared at the rains. The wind caught the ashes in its grasp and picked it up, carrying it to unknown places. "I am sorry," she whispered to the memory of her target.

* * *

There were bruises on his neck. How long would they remain there? He was not sure. To say that he didn't care though, would have been a lie. The man shouldn't have touched him. While he may had been his son, he did not have the right to do such a thing. He touched the tender flesh with his fingertips. The mark of his father's hand caused hate to stir within him. _Bastard. _He turned his gaze away from the mirror, slowly buttoning up his shirt. Buttoning the collar button, the purple and blue bruises were hidden from sight. Leaving his bedroom, he glanced at his father before going outside. _Why is he still here? He should have run away by now. _The heavy weight of his father's gaze followed him. It felt as though he were boring holes into his back. He wished that the man would leave, but he could only hope now that one of them were given an assignment.

* * *

"Shiriko."

Almost, she had made it to the door. Almost, she had escaped. She would not have truly escaped though. If one of her fellow hunters wanted her, they could very easily find her. Pausing just before the doors, she glanced over her shoulder before turning to face the man that approached her. "Thank you," she said when he handed a paper to.

He only nodded before leaving.

Had they ever given her an assignment so soon after a completed mission? She did not believe that they had. Maybe they did desire her to work more or maybe her father had said something. She would not put it past him to remain silent about how she had been. There was a chance that one of them had actually noticed how she had been on their own and had reported it. Either way, if that was the case, then they might be trying to make her numb to what she had to do or they were hoping that she would somehow accept the lie that what was being done was not murder. If only what she knew was actually understood. She looked at the image of her new assignment.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**********************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Proposal

_"You're disgusting. You are nothing to me. If I see you again, I swear that I will kill you."_

Why had this happened? What had happened for this to be deserved? It was not fair. None of this was fair. She shouldn't be dead. She shouldn't have been killed. Why? It was their fault. It was his fault. It was because of them that man that this had happened. It was because of father. If he hadn't of... When had it come to this. Destiny could be damned. This shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened. It could have been prevented. This could have been avoided. Now he was destroying her. He glared at the photograph of his father. This was all because of him. The bastard was ruining the family because of his own bitterness. He turned his back to the image and crossed the room. The man had finally left two days after Shiriko, but there was a lingering sense of dread. He had a terrible feeling. Something was going to happen. His father was going to do something. How, he knew, he didn't know. Looking at the door, he considered leaving, he considered going to find the man. He didn't know where it was that he had gone though, and if he managed to find him, it might be too late. Still.... He started to walk to the door only to stop. _No._ He walked back into the room. He had to stay here. He had to be here when she was back. He couldn't risk her returning home only to find their father.

* * *

This city, she disliked it greatly. It was cold here and she kept her coat close around her. There was the scent of garbage, blood, and other disgusting smells on the air. How could someone live here? She forced the smell to the back of her mind and continued walking slowly down the street. There were several people around her. She ignored them and they ignored her. Making her way to the bar, she paused to pull the tie out of her hair before she stepped into the establishment. It was more crowded in here. There was the scent of smoke on the air. Walking to the counter, she took a seat at one of the stools and made her order. A brown bottle was placed before her. Taking a small sip, she was disgusted by the flavor of the beverage. Her expression neglected to show her distaste.

"Hey, sweetheart."

She glanced at the man who sat down beside her. The scent of alcohol permeated off of him.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this."

"I am just passing through." She took another sip of her beverage.

"I guess this is my lucky day."

She smiled at him.

"Are you looking for company?"

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she then turned her gaze forward. "I might be."

"Well, you came to the right place."

A smile curved her lips.

* * *

The man was disgusting. She watched as he flirted with two women who appeared to be more interested in giving him a night beneath the sheets. He had given her the information that she needed though. Putting some money on the counter, she then walked to the bathroom. It was fairly well kept, but it had to be if most of the customers spent their time with their backs pressed against the wall or emptying the contents of their stomachs in the toilet. Turning on the faucet, she washed her hands before splashing some water onto her face. She glanced at her reflection before turning off the water. After drying her hands, she ran her hands through her hair before leaving the bar.

* * *

"Yagari, what are you doing here?"

Sitting down, he motioned for a drink before looking at the man beside him. "Business."

"You need to take a break. You'll get yourself killed."

"I am not on a hunt." He took a sip of the drink that was placed before him.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you, Kenta."

"Yeah?" He chuckled before taking a swallow of his own drink. "What about?"

"Shiriko."

"Fine looking girl. She's a bit off, but she's a good enough hunter."

"Have you considered marriage?"

He looked at the older man beside him. "Are you suggesting that I marry your daughter, Yagari?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. When he said nothing, he shook his head. "Crazy, old geezer."

"If you don't want to marry her-"

"Now I never said that."

* * *

The woman had been drained of blood. She looked like the others who had been killed. There was a golden band on the woman's finger. She had a husband. Kneeling down beside the body, she studied the corpse. It was a fresh kill. The blood around the wounds on her neck had yet to dry or coagulate. Which number was this woman? The tenth? One had been too many. Her gaze lingered on her for a moment longer before she rose. Glancing around the alley, she looked for any sign of the vampire that had done this. Walking away from the corpse, she examined the ground. It was grimy and there was trash strewn around. She paused and stared at the ground. After a moment, she knelt and studied the small series of droplets that made a trail deeper into the alley.

* * *

The building had been neglected by the rest of the city. The windows were dark, the glass broken. There was no door to speak of. The building had been great at one time. The architecture alone revealed that. It was almost a sad to see what it had turned into. Slowly, she walked forward and entered the building. It was silent inside. There was the stench of mold and dust in the air. It felt dead. Glancing around, she turned her gaze to the stairs. Walking to them, she started to climb the steps. They creaked beneath her feet and she stopped. Listening, she heard nothing. Carefully, she started to ascend the stairs again. There was no groan of protest from the stairs this time. Reaching the second floor, she paused and listened again before starting to search the many rooms on the floor. There was barely anything inside. There was the scent of feces in the air and she suspected that this place was used by the homeless to sleep and to serve as shelter from the elements. One room's door was partially open rather than closed or fully open like the rest. She walked over to it and carefully pushed it open. Her gaze passed over the interior before settling on the mattress in one of the far corners. There was someone in it. Walking slowly through the room, she paused beside the bed. Her eyes were closed. Her complexion was pale. She was beautiful. Almost, she looked like a doll. Walking slowly over to the bed, she examined the young girl. It was almost difficult to believe that she was a monster. Her lips were red and there was some dried blood in the corner of her mouth. Kneeling down, she drew the knife from the hilt tied to her leg before rising. Each movement was careful, silent. Grasping the girl's neck, she hesitated before plunging the blade into her heart. The creature's eyes opened, her expression one of pain and surprise.

"No!"

The girl's expression transformed. Her eyes became wild and her fangs became visible as she yelled at her to stop. Gone was the innocent human facade. In its place was the image of the true monster. She pushed the blade in deeper, waiting for the power within the weapon to finish it off. The girl was clawing at her, but her grip didn't loosen. A scream erupted from the girl's lips before she turned to dust. She didn't move. The dust was gray and almost like ash, but not nearly as fine. Pulling the blade back, she heard a ripping noise and a glance showed that the tip of the blade had been buried within the mattress. Sitting back, she then moved off of the mattress. The fear in the girl's eyes... She quickly sheathed the blade before leaving the room. Walking quickly down the stairs, she then stepped outside. There were people running towards the building, the local law enforcement among them. The screams had been heard. Several passed her as they entered the building. She was ignored. Nothing would be found. She could picture them searching the entire building, looking for the one who had screamed. They would eventually enter the room and find only dust on the mattress. There would be a little blood and the tear in the mattress, but that would be the only sign that a crime had been committed. Only then might they consider her since she had been leaving the building. She would not be found though, and if she were seen again they would have forgotten her face. There might be some recognition, but they would not know where they recognized her from, how they knew her. It always happened this way and it was for the best. They didn't need to know what was happening in the shadows.

* * *

Nausea brought her to her knees. One arm wrapped around her torso. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the bile that was rising in her throat. Coughing, she felt the dull sting of tears in her eyes. Another hard cough. The palms of both of her hands pressed against the ground, bracing her from falling. Control vanished. Her body heaved and when she had finished vomiting, she took several deep breaths. Her body was shaking.

"Do you regret what you did?"

She lifted her head to look at Takeshi. He was standing in the shadows, his being partially hidden. Her gaze lowered. She neglected to answer him. A cough shook her body again. She tensed when she felt her hair pulled away from her face.

Holding her hair in one hand, he laid his other hand on her back.

The action was almost comforting. She closed her eyes when she started to cough again. Nothing was coming up anymore.

Kneeling down beside her, he rubbed small circles on her back. When she eventually stopped coughing, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

She took it without a word before wiping off her mouth.

He combed his fingers through her hair, removing the tangles. "Why do you torture yourself like this, Shiriko-san? You do not want to hunt and yet you continue to follow their orders, you continue to kill. Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I have not yet figured that out."

The corners of her lips twitched. "Thank you for your concern," she said before slowly rising to her feet. "It was nice to see you again." She took a step only to stop when he grasped her arm.

He took a step closer to her. Pulling her hair away from her neck, he then brushed his lips against the pale skin.

A soft gasp passed her lips. She felt his lips part and his fangs press against her neck.

"You do not need to continue this. You know that."

"You fail to understand my world, Takeshi-san." Her eyes closed when he growled quietly. The sound seemed to pass through her body.

"I understand your world better than you do, Shiriko-san."

His lips had left her throat and she opened her eyes when he nudged his nose against hers. His pale gaze was intense. Rather than look away, she matched his stare. His eyes were gray in color, she realized. Why did that seem to be important to her.

"Shiriko."

Why had he not used the honorific? His hand touched her cheek in an almost gentle manner. She found herself leaning into his touch.

"Stop this."

"Takeshi-"

"I have seen you hunt. I have heard the stories of your conquests. You are great, but this is not what you are meant to do. Your heart does not belong to this work."

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but she could not. Everything that he said was the truth.

"Would you be willing to stop?"

Her gaze turned to the side. She didn't answer him, not knowing what her answer would be if she did.

The subject was not pursued. It was too much of a risk to upset her and have her push him away. The thought of that was not one that he liked. Taking a step back, he gave her some more space. His gaze held hers for a moment longer before he lowered his hand and looked away. He took one of her hands in his. Pushing up the sleeve of her coat, he revealed the deep scratches on her arms. "May I?" When she offered no protest, he lowered his lips to one of the injuries and lightly licked away the blood. His eyes closed at the taste of her blood. The sound of her pulse became more noticeable. Pressing his lips to the injury, he waited for it to heal before repeated the action with the other scratches. "You must be more careful."

Watching him, she found herself fascinated by what he was doing. "Some things cannot be helped," she said quietly.

"It would not do well to have you die." She said nothing. He moved his lips to one of the deeper scratches. As he licked the injury, he felt the shiver that passed through her being. "Most would have killed me for even making such an attempt."

"Most would have allowed themselves to be blinded."

He lifted his gaze to hers. "You are strange, Shiriko. The rest of the hunters would do well to be like you."

"Thank you, Takeshi." He said nothing, merely continuing what he was doing. She smiled, glad for some reason that he would allow her to refer to him by his name alone.

Drawing his lips away from her arm, he straightened. "You could have another life, Shiriko. It might be something worth considering more than you have been."

"I will think about that."

"Please do." He kissed her hand before stepping away from him. "Take care, Shiriko."

He was gone too quickly. She looked at her arm, examining the healed flesh. "Thank you, Takeshi."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Kenta, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: An Unwanted Arrangement

Her arm felt warm where his lips had touched them. She wondered why the sensations still lingered. Rubbing her arms, she tried to push what had happened to the back of her mind. It was difficult. What Takeshi had said haunted her. Try as she might to ignore the words and throw them to the wind, they would not leave her. Did she want to forget his words? She wasn't sure. Of course, she wasn't certain about much anymore. There was the weight of eyes on her. It was familiar, but she could not place whose gaze that it was. Experience told her that it was either a vampire or another human, but there was no one within the vicinity of her. At least, no one that was close enough to sense. She stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. There was nothing. _My imagination...? No... I am probably just tired. _She started walking again. Home wasn't too far away. She found herself looking forward to returning. While she didn't want to see Toga or her father, she needed to rest. Her mind was starting to play tricks on her, which was far from good. She needed a clear mind. To not have such a thing was dangerous. The house, her home, rose before her and she started walking a little faster. Reaching the front door, she started to open it only to stop. The door was unlocked. Frowning, she pushed the door open. The house felt strange. _An intruder? No... That can't be it. _She paused in the entryway and looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Shiriko."

She startled. Turning, she faced her father. "I did not know that you were home."

"I finished my mission."

His gaze was intense. She looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

He regarded her in silence for a moment. "Are you not going to remove your shoes?"

"Y-Yes, of course." She felt like a child again. Removing her boots, she then set them down before hanging up her coat.

"I see that you are unharmed."

"Yes."

"Come."

She followed him as he started to walk to the sitting room. He motioned for her to sit and after a moment of hesitation she did so. Tea had been prepared and she watched as he poured her a cup. "Thank you," she said, taking it from him.

"Have you been well?"

"As well as I can be."

He nodded.

She took a sip of her tea, staring at him through the tea. He was acting strange. She could not recall the last time that they had both sat down and had a conversation. There was something going on. She could not tell what it was.

"It is rude to stare."

"I am sorry," she said, quickly lowering her gaze. Silence ensued. She could feel him scrutinizing her. It was not something that she was fond of, but she could not tell him such a thing. "Are you well, Father?"

"I am."

Lifting her gaze, she met his dark one. There was no lie that she could see. That was good. She nodded slightly before lowering her gaze. For the first time in a while she knew that he was well. It was nice, but that was overshadowed by the sense of unease at the back of her mind.

"Do you remember Kenta?"

The question was unexpected and seemed to be random. However, her father was never one to say something without reason. "Yes." She knew the man well. For a few years, she had hunted with him intermittently before they went their separate ways.

"I have seen him recently."

She set her cup of tea down. "How is he?"

"He is well."

The conversation was being led somewhere. She felt a growing sense of dread within her.

"He expressed interest in you."

She said nothing, waiting for him to continue. What he said... The implication alone... A knot had formed in her throat and she tried to ignore it.

"We had a long discussion about you."

"You wish for me to marry, Kenta," she interrupted. He didn't say anything, but she could see the answer in his eyes. The very thought was less than appealing. While the man was a good hunter, she barely knew him. Personal lives were never involved in the hunt.

"Yes."

She shook her head. Standing up, she started to pace the room. He wanted her to marry Kenta. It was a disgusting thought. She had no wish to marry him. He had said himself that she could find her own husband. Why would he go back on his word. She stopped and looked at him again. There was the faintest hope within her that this was just a cruel trick. "You cannot be serious about this, Father."

"The arrangements have been made."

"I do not consent."

"You do not have a choice." Standing, he looked with fury at her. She froze under his gaze. He could see fear and uncertainty in her eyes. That was a good thing. "You will do this." He took a step towards her, causing her to back up into the wall. "You think that you know what is best for you, but you do not. I will not stand by and allow you and Toga to commit sin beneath this roof."

Her eyes widened.

"I am not as blind as you believe me to be." He brushed his hand against her cheek. There was an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "I will save you, my dear Shiriko."

"You will kill me."

"No." He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I promised your mother that I would protect you and Toga at all costs. I will keep my promise."

It was unfair. He was using her memory against her. She turned away, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

He brushed some hair from her face before stepping away from her.

* * *

Toga glanced at the two pairs of boots on the mat beside the door. _Father is home._ He set his own boots down before walking into the kitchen. It was empty. Walking through the rest of the house, he eventually found them in the sitting room.

"Welcome home, Toga."

He didn't say anything. Their father was being unusually pleasant. Considering how they had parted ways... He turned his gaze to Shiriko. She was silent, staring at the ground. Something was wrong.

"Sit down, Toga."

His gaze returned to their father. After a moment, he did as he had said.

He offered Toga a cup of tea that was refused. "Shiriko had some good news."

"What is that?"

"She is to marry Kenta."

At his words she visibly flinched.

A coldness swept through his being. He had incorrectly. Turning his gaze to Shiriko, he looked for any sign that their father was lying. There was none.

"You should offer your sister your congratulations."

"Congratulations," he said mechanically.

He smirked at his son's expression. It vanished in an instant. Taking a sip of tea, he then stood. "If you would excuse me, there are arrangements that must be made."

His father's footsteps seemed to echo in the house as he walked away. A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and then close. They were left alone.

The weight of Toga's gaze was heavy. It felt as though he were burning her. She closed her eyes, wishing the feeling to be gone. "Toga..." Her voice sounded weak, quiet. He said nothing and the silence continued. She opened her eyes. Gathering her courage, she looked at him. "Toga."

"Did you consent to this marriage?"

He question caught her off guard. His look was dark and it almost made her back down. She frowned. "Of course I did not, Toga." She met his glare with her own. "Do not think that this is because of what happened between us. I would not marry a man just to escape you. You are my brother." Her tone lost its sharpness. "This is father's doing, not mine."

He stared at her for a moment longer before looking away. "This... You can't let this happen."

"I do not have a choice."

His gaze returned to her, his eyes blazing. "You always have a choice. You are just doing what father wants," he snapped.

"Toga-"

"Why do you submit to him? He cares nothing about you."

"That isn't fair."

He drew his knife and shoved it into her hands. "Then spare your honor and take your own life now."

Her gaze lowered to the knife in her hands. She tightened her grip on it before throwing it aside. Pushing him away, she stormed down the all.

His glare followed her. Gradually, his gaze softened. Regret for his words and what he had wanted her to do started to sink in. Following her, he caught sight of her before the door that led outside slammed closed behind her. It swung open with a bang and he stepped outside. "Shiriko!" Looking around, she was no where to be seen.

* * *

The branches tore at her as she run. Beneath her feet, twigs snapped. She was making a terrible amount of noise, but she did nothing to quiet the sound of her passing. The marble grave of her mother was far behind her.

_"I promised your mother that I would protect you and Toga. I will keep that promise."_

_Liar. _Their mother would not have him do such a thing. The woman that she remembered would not force her into a marriage that she did not want. Her foot caught on a raised root and she stumbled. Managing to regain her balance, she continued running. Somewhere behind her she could hear the faint sound of Toga calling for her. It was her imagination. She was too far away now. She had run too far. He was behind her. She collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily, she tried to relieve the burning sensation in her lungs.

_"Then spare your honor and take your own life now."_

"Bastard!" She closed her eyes. "Toga, you bastard." He was just like father. He had become that vile man. "Why? Why did you let this happen?" There was no answer. Above her the leaves rustled as the wind played with them. Gasping, she swallowed thickly. Her throat was dry. "Why?" she asked quietly.

* * *

The sound of the door opening caused him to jump to his feet. Walking into the hall, Toga paused at the sight of her. She looked different. "Shiriko..."

She glanced at him before walking to the staircase, neglecting to speak to him.

He watched her go. Something had changed in her.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

******************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Kenta, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Far From Understanding

This was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. What had she done to deserve this? She had been born Toga's sister. Their father was only doing this because he feared a relationship between her and Toga. Faced with marrying Kenta though, being with Toga seemed to be the lesser of two evils. She curled up, pulling the blankets over her head. The sun would be rising soon and with it the new day. Her father had said that Kenta would be arriving within the next few days and she dreaded when he would walk through their door. _Why?_

* * *

His hand hovered before the door. He hesitated, uncertain as to whether or not it was wise to speak to her now. She had not answered him the other times that he had tried to speak to her, to apologize. It was unsurprising. He deserved to be ignored. There was no reason for her to listen to him or even face him now. He would be asking too much of her.

* * *

Why had she left her room? It had been expected. She had to make an appearance. She had to meet with her future husband. It was horrible. As she waited, she could still hear Toga's voice. It had been the first time that he had spoken to her since the day that he had learned of the marriage. He had sounded as though he were in pain when he had told him that father had sent word that he and Kenta would be arriving in a few hours.

"Shiriko." She neglected to look at him. Toga released a heavy sigh and diverted his gaze for a moment. "It will be alright," he said. The words sounded like a lie. He was lying to himself, but he could only hope that it would be true for her. Something told him that it would not be. When the silence continued, he eventually turned away and walked down the hall. As he neared the kitchen, he heard the front door. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw both his father and the man that he assumed to be Kenta. His stomach twisted and he quickly looked away. In the hall, he could hear their footsteps as they made their way to where Shiriko waited.

She felt sick.

"Shiriko."

Bile rose in her throat. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would not be sick. Though, if she were sick she might disgust Kenta enough that he would choose not to follow through with this arranged marriage. Her eyes opened when she sensed her father's gaze boring into her. She looked at him and then at Kenta before slowly rising. Somehow, she managed to force a small smile. "Hello, Kenta."

"Shiriko." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before releasing the appendage.

In her peripheral vision, she saw the pleased expression that her father wore. She hated it. She wanted to pull her hand away. She did not though. Kenta's hand moved to the small of her back and she allowed him to guide her to the small table. Kneeling down, she stared at the rough wooden surface. Only a few days prior her father had lured her hair, had shared tea with her and told her of the arrangement.

* * *

It was strange that Toga was not present. She supposed that she should have expected it. Even if he was her brother, he was not required to be present for such a discussion as long as father lived and remained her male guardian. She doubted that he would have been allowed to come anyways though, their father might have demanded his presence. It would not have been beyond her father to have wanted to witness the pain that he was causing his son, especially because of Toga's feelings.

"The wedding will be in five days."

"Sounds great."

The announcement drew her from her thoughts. Briefly, she lifted her gaze from the table to look at both of the men before she lowered her gaze again. She said nothing. Though her conscious screamed for her to do so, she made no objection. Her father gazed lingered on her for a moment before his attention returned to Kenta. She relaxed when the weight was lifted. Turning her head slightly, she watched her betrothed and father interact. They seemed to know each other well enough. She was not aware of their prior relationship. Of course, she did not know her father very well either.

* * *

From her bedroom window, she watched Kenta train in the yard. He had not changed much. There was still a scar on his forehead that he had received on his first hunt. His movements were the same. He was still certain, hard-headed, a man more suitable to fight along side with than to be her husband. She would not deny that he was attractive, but that meant little to her. His forest-green gaze suddenly met hers and she tensed, having not expected him to look at her. She diverted her gaze, but she could feel him staring at her still. After a few minutes had passed, she looked at him again. He waved at her, a smile on his lips. She forced herself to return the smile. Kenta returned to his training. Why had he agreed to this? She could only guess. As she watched, she saw Kenta suddenly stop and wave to someone. She knew, without leaning out of her window to see, that it was her father. A few seconds later, Kenta began training again. Outside of her room, she could hear footsteps on the stairs. She recognized the sound of her father's footsteps, but there was someone else with him. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said, knowing that it would be futile to deny her father access to her room. The door opened and she turned her head to look at him. There was a woman with him. Her hair was dark with streaks of gray.

"This is Gina. This is my daughter Shiriko," he said, motioning to each woman in turn. "Gina will prepare you for the wedding and for your knew duties as a wife. You will listen to her."

She nodded. He left and she was alone with this Gina.

"Hello," Gina said pleasantly.

"Hello," she said more quietly. She looked away and resumed watching Kenta. There were soft footsteps on the wooden floor as Gina approached her. A moment later, she felt Gina grasp her shoulder.

"There is nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

The smallest frown darkened her features, but it quickly faded. "Do you have any questions?"

There was nothing that she wanted to ask. She was to be married and she was to perform her duties as a wife and hunter. There was nothing else to know.

"It will be a simple transition. You will be fine."

The words sounded as though they had memorized and that they were now being repeated. She briefly wondered if her father had instructed Gina in everything that she was to say.

* * *

It was happening too quickly. The days were passing by without her. She felt as though she were watching from a distance. Her body was no longer her own.

"Shiriko."

She looked at Gina as if seeing her for the first time.

"You should not allow your thought to wander. It is not desirable."

"I am sorry," she said absently.

"We should continue."

Why was all of this instruction necessary? She saw no reason for it. For all intents and purposes, Gina's presence was unnecessary for all reason save for a few. She knew that her father was using this woman to watch her when he couldn't and to make her wholly accept the approaching marriage.

"Shiriko." Irritation was evident in Gina's voice. "There is only one day until the wedding. You must-"

"Was your marriage arranged?" she asked suddenly. She seemed to have caught Gina off guard. Looking at the woman, she saw that her expression was one of surprise. She waited for the answer.

"It was not."

"Then why instruct me. There is no purpose for you to be here." _There is no way for you to understand what I am going through._

"I can help you."

"You are nothing more than one of my father's pawns." She turned her gaze to her Sakura tree. The blossoms were gone. It was a depressing sight. Beside her, she heard Gina move closer to her.

"I am not."

There was hurt in Gina's voice. She felt the smallest amount of guilt for having caused the woman such a pain. In the few days that she had known her, she had learned that Gina was a kind woman that vaguely reminded her of her mother in some of her mannerisms.

"I only wish to help you."

There was some truth in her words. She glanced at her. Only her father would find a woman such as Gina that would make her bend in such a way if only not to hurt her, that would remind her of her mother with the kind honest assurance. It was a cruel move on his part.

"Why don't we take a walk? You might feel better afterwards."

She nodded and started to walk down the path that led away from the house, trailing after Gina.

* * *

The door opened. Without having to turn around she knew that it was Toga. She heard the door close and then the silence resumed.

"Shiriko." She said nothing to him. He had not expected her to. Studying her, he examined her wedding raiment. "You look lovely," he said honestly.

"Thank you." Glancing at the mirror, she met his reflection's gaze for a few brief seconds before looking away.

He slowly approached her. Each step was careful as if he were approaching a deer in the woods. He hesitated before grasping her arms. "Shiriko." She tensed and he relaxed his grip by a fraction. "You do not have to do this."

"What would you have me do, Toga?"

"Leave."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Why?"

"You would have me run away with you and start a new life elsewhere."

"Yes," he admitted after a moment.

"I cannot do that."

"You don't care about him."

"That is not the only reason!" She pulled free of his grasp. Folding her arms, she glanced at him before looking away. She chewed on her lower lip, trying to control the raging emotions within her before she spoke again. "Toga." She met his gaze. "I do not share your feelings. You must understand-"

"You would rather be with Kenta."

"I would be with no one. I have accepted this though."

He took a step towards her. "Shiriko-"

"Get out!"

Her sudden anger caught him off guard. She had turned her back to him. He lingered for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted to scream. The building of rage was too much. Lashing out at Toga had only made her feel a little bit better. It had probably been wrong for her to do such a thing, but it couldn't be help. He was frustrating. He asked too much of her, expected too much of. He was no better than their father. She wondered what had made him think that she would ever return his feelings. Had she said something to him, not knowing that it could be warped into some sick confirmation that she might... She sat down. _This is Toga's fault. If he hadn't of... Damn it. He drove father to do this. Father thinks that I..._ She shook her head as if that would somehow chase off the emotions that were quickly starting to spill over. This was terrible. None of this should be happening now. A soft knock to the door drew her attention. She glanced over her shoulder just as the door was opening. It was Gina. Her gaze lowered.

"It is time."

The words were ones that she dreaded.

"Shiriko."

There was a quiet command in the older woman's voice. She all but forced herself to rise. Walking to the door, she didn't look at Gina when the woman touched her arm.

"Smile."

Nodding, she stepped through the door. With Gina, she made her way to the where the ceremony was to be held. Her steps were strangely light and in a matter of minutes she found herself at the end of the road. Pausing for the briefest second, she swallowed the knot in her throat before forcing a smile and going to where her father waited for her.

* * *

She felt numb. Standing beside Kenta, she barely heard any of the words that were said. A goblet was placed in her hands and she lowered her gaze to it. An instruction was given to her. The words were nonsensical. If it weren't for the fact that she knew what it was that she was to do, she would have been confused. She looked at the priest before turning her gaze back to the goblet. After a few seconds, she raised it to her lips and took three sips from the liquid within. It was alcohol and it burned her throat as she swallowed the liquid. When she was finished, the goblet was taken from her and she watched as Kenta mimicked her actions. A few more words and the ceremony was finished. It had happened too quickly. It was all over too quickly.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**********************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Kenta, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**********************************

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: The First Few Steps

His lips were pressed hard against her own. She could feel his hands moving over her, exploring her. There was a ripping sound that she was barely aware of. She was cold suddenly. Her eyes closed when she was laid down. The bed shifted when another weight was added to it. Opening her eyes, she saw that Kenta was hovering over her. His lips were on her neck. She turned her head and stared at the far wall. There was a crack in it. It was barely noticeable, but now it became the focus of her attention. She followed its jagged edges with her eyes.

* * *

The room was dark. She could hear Kenta's heavy breathing as he slept, exhausted. Her gaze still lingered on the crack though, she could no longer see it. Now though, she focused on the breathing of the male beside her. It was slow and even. Closing her eyes, she found the same darkness of the room. It was black. She opened her eyes. After a moment, she will herself to move. Slowly and carefully she shifted so that she was lying on her side. Curling up slightly she closed her eyes again. After a moment she reached for the blankets and pulled them over her, feeling a little bit warmer.

* * *

Kenta's arms were wrapped around her, keeping her close. His touch was unwanted. She could not bring herself to move though. There seemed to be no reason to. She would only have to return here to his bed. Shifting slightly, she felt his hold on her tighten be a fraction. Was he awake? She didn't want to turn over to see if he was. That would imply that she cared when she did not. What felt like hours passed. She felt him shift and then his lips press against her shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Kenta looked at the woman that laid in his arms. Her back was to him. He brushed his lips against her shoulder before nuzzling the back of her neck. Shifting, he then sat up enough so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "You are awake."

"Yes."

"Did you not sleep?"

"I slept a little."

"I see." He lifted one hand to play with some of the dark strands of her hair. "We have plenty of time to rest."

The gesture made her uncomfortable. She turned her head and stared at the window. It was not dark as it had been the night before. Now, there was light beginning to filter into the room. She found herself wishing for the darkness. The thought of this new day, the knowledge of this new life... A knot formed her in throat. _Why did this have to happen?_ One of his hands was trailing down her form, causing a shudder to pass through her being. Moving away a little she turned onto her side again.

Kenta frowned, but did not do anything else. Things would change in time. He sat up abruptly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

The bed shifted and she looked to see what he was doing. For a second time the bed shifted when he stood up. His back was to her. She found her eyes trailing down his naked form.

He glanced at her before pulling on his pants. A short time later, he left the room.

She lay in bed for a few minutes longer after he had left. When several minutes had passed, she then sat up. Her movements were slow when she felt some discomfort. There was a pain where there should not be. She sat on the edge of the bed. It was uncomfortable and she was not wholly fond of the feeling. Hearing movement in the hall, she quickly rose and pulled on her robe. Kenta entered the room and she looked at him.

His gaze lingered on her before he looked away. She was up at least. He had thought that she would lie in bed all day depressed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

She put on her slippers before leaving the room. Her duties as a wife would start now, she supposed. As she passed him, she saw what she thought to be surprise appear in his expression before it was gone. Going into the hall, she made her way to where she assumed the kitchen to be. It was a short walk, an unfamiliar one. She pulled out some food and started to make breakfast for the two of them. This, she was more accustomed to. She supposed that she would become used to the rest, that she would become used to being Kenta's wife. As the rice cooked, she glanced around. The interior of the room was not that different from the kitchen of the house that she had grown up in. It just lacked the familiarity. She supposed, that in time, it would gain that. Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps, she looked at Kenta. He stood in the doorway, watching her. She wondered what was going on in his mind. He seemed to be surprised and maybe even impressed that she was being such a good wife. She turned her head, not wanting to look at him any longer.

"Shiriko."

Her stomach knotted. She could only imagine what he wanted to talk about, what he wanted to do. To her own relief the rice had finished cooking and she quickly attended to it. Kenta said nothing more and when she turned around she saw that he had sat down at the table. She filled two bowls with the white grains and brought his breakfast to him. Sitting down across from him, she kept her gaze on her meal. After a few minutes though, she found her gaze drawn to the window and the to the life beyond the walls of this house.

There was a strained silence between them. He knew that she had no desire to be here, to be with him. She was only being the obedient individual that he had known when he had first met her. In time, he knew though, the tension between them would relax and she would accept her new position in life. "Shiriko," he said again. She met his gaze this time. "Are you finished?"

There was something about this that was normal. This wasn't right. Nothing about this was normal. They sitting across each other wasn't normal. Right now she should be sitting across from Toga and they both should have been eating their breakfast together; not she and Kenta. At this moment Toga would have been leaving to train or they would have been talking about her garden. Her garden... Who would be taking care of it? She would have to return home if Kenta allowed it. Though, she was rather certain that her father had taken every measure to ensure that she would not return home. There was too much risk in doing such a thing. That thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

No answer had been given to him yet. He waited, patient. With her, he would have to be.

The weight of his gaze drew her from her thoughts. It was heavy and demanded attention, almost, it seemed. Focusing on him, she then looked at her empty bowl. "Yes," she answered after a moment.

"Good."

Why had he said that? She watched him, unable to read his thoughts as much as she wanted to. Perhaps it was better that she was unable to though. Kenta had set his chopsticks down and she found herself standing with him when he rose from his chair. He walked around the table and then took a step towards her. She didn't move as much as she wished to draw away when he came close to her.

His movements were slow as if he were afraid that he would frighten her off. A few more steps and he was standing before her. Lifting one hand, he touched her cheek before tracing the curve of her neck. His gaze didn't leave hers. He lowered his lips to her ear. "Come," he said lowly.

* * *

Kenta had gone. To where she did not know. He had said that he would return later in the evening. Sitting alone in the kitchen, she was no longer able to avoid her thoughts. Everything that had happened began to replay itself in her mind. Their wedding night, the gentle touches, his deep voice whispering words that she couldn't remember now. Had he been comforting her? Had he been trying to make her feel better? There had been pain, that she remembered. It had not lasted long though. What had she felt? She didn't know. Had she felt anything then? She thought that she had. It seemed as thought she had. She bit her lower lip. It was too confusing. None of it seemed real. It was though. Kenta's constant presence and the ring, that felt heavy on her finger, was proof of that. She supposed that she had felt something. Kenta had made certain to remind her again. Accepting. That seemed to be the appropriate label of what she felt right now. Everything else was... She played with the silver band. At the moment, she was very tempted to remove it. She could not though, without incurring her father's wrath. _What more can he do that he has not already done?_ She pulled her fingers away from the band as if the metal had burned her.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**********************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Kenta, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

A nightmare.

Each morning she opened her eyes and hoped that she would wake in her bed. She would start to move only to find herself unable to because of Kenta's body covering her own or his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Her eyes would close again and she would pretend to sleep until he left and she was alone. When she opened her eyes again she was aware of her new reality, but still hoped. Ignoring the sound of him bathing in the other room she would rise and walk to the window. Each time she wanted to see the view of her home's grounds spread out before her, the treeline that hid her mother's grave, the garden just outside the kitchen. She missed it. When she drew aside the curtains though she was greeted instead by the sight of a field and beyond that other houses.

It had been several days before she had gone to the town. She would have remained hidden away if Kenta had not insisted that she leave the house. His excuse was that they needed to buy some more rice. There was at least a week's supply of rice that remained. Reluctantly she had left and had walked with him down the road leading from his house and to the town.

They had passed three houses during the walk. Kenta lived in a community similar to the one where she had met Takeshi on that fateful hunt. The town was very different though. The road was dirt instead of paved with stones. She would look at the red dirt each time that one of their neighbors greeted Kenta. Thankfully, they had not stopped. Only when they had passed these people would she raise her gaze and study the lands. It was fields as far as her eyes could see. A farm town was where she had been brought. It was better than the city.

Talking could no longer be avoided once they entered the town. Though it was early the inhabitants were active. The small size of the town made it so that everyone knew each other. As such she found herself stopping and being introduced to many people. It seemed that no one knew that Kenta had planned to marry. They had fawned over the both of them. The men said that Kenta was lucky while the women complimented her beauty. All asked how they had met, how their marriage had come to pass, and when they would have children. She had left Kenta to answer their questions. He had told them all the same thing. They both worked in the same trade, the marriage had been arranged, and soon. The last answer caused a knot to form in the pit of her stomach.

The entire time Kenta kept his arm around waist. Normally she would have shied away from him, but she found his presence comforting in the face of all of these strangers. As a hunter she had faced dozens of vampires, but now she was wilting before the sea of faces around them. She kept close to Kenta. This pleased him if the tightening of his embrace was any sign. She didn't like the fact that she liked how near that he was right now. While she would like nothing more than to shove him away from her she couldn't bring herself to. A part of her wanted him close. She just assumed that it was because he was the only one that she had now. At least, that is how it felt.

* * *

It had taken too long for them to return to the house. She couldn't bring herself to call it home. However, it was a sanctuary. At least from the people of the town. She could not keep away from Kenta. Until the Council decided that enough time had passed since their marriage and she was allowed to hunt again she would have to keep near him. Unfortunately, he was just as restricted as she was.

The second that they stepped inside she freed himself from his hold and went to their bedroom. She heard Kenta mutter something, but she didn't bother to know what it was. More than likely he was expressing his distaste about her pushing him away. Closing the door tightly behind her she found herself wishing that she could lock it. There was no way to. It would be simple enough to place some form of blockade in front of it, but that would result in conflict with Kenta. As much as she didn't want him near her she respected him enough that she would not keep him out of his own room. This was his house after all.

_No, your house. It is yours and Kenta's._

The voice made her feel cold. She hated that truth. _This is his house. Kenta's only. It will never be mine._

_You will have to face the facts eventually._

_I have._

_No, you haven't._

A knife became imbedded in the wall.

Kenta turned his head and glanced at the weapon that had just barely missed him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He pulled the knife free and walked over to her. Setting it down on the bed spread he then sat down beside her. "You're angry." She didn't respond to him. He reached over and took her hand. She didn't flinch like he had expected her to. "I know that you don't want this."

"Do not pretend that you did not either."

"I won't. I didn't really think about it until your father-" He silenced when she suddenly tensed. "I could have done worse. You're a hell of a lot better than the women that my mother wanted me to marry."

Her lips curved up in a wry smile. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Trying."

She shook her head. He wasn't being fair. He was acting as they did when they had those few missions together when they found conversation desirable.

"I'm sorry about what happened in town."

"No, you're not. Your ego drove you to show off your prize." She did not try to stem the bitterness that seeped into her voice.

He frowned. Releasing her hand he looked away. Standing, he then walked to the window. "We cannot change this, Shiriko."

"No?"

Glancing over his shoulder he regarded her for a time in silence. Her expression was impassive, but there was defiance in her eyes. She would change this if she had the chance, he knew. After a few minutes he knelt down in front of her. Grasping her chin he made her meet his gaze. It was not difficult. She had not tried to look away from him or even move when he had approached her. "This is our reality now, Shiriko. This is our life. I suggest that you get used to it."

His words were hard, but his lips were soft when he kissed her. She didn't yield. Even when the voice told her that maybe this wouldn't be so bad, that they wouldn't be so bad together she refused to give in.

"You'll change your mind," he spoke against her lips. "Just give it time."

That was amusing. It was terribly amusing. She didn't care if there was some truth in his words. They would not happen.

He released her and left the room.

She remained where she was. Once the door closed she moved to remove her wedding band only to stop. As time slowly passed she pondered what he had said and what that voice inside of her continued to say. She did not accept this. She did not want this. However, Kenta was right. For now they were together and this was their reality. Until that time when things changed she would have to accept it, even if she did not want to. This was not what should be.

When the time for supper came she found herself standing and going to the kitchen. For now at least, she would pretend. Kenta appeared surprised when she entered the room. He was gratefully silent. She set to work preparing the evening meal. Neither of them spoke and she was left alone. It gave her time to tell herself that she was Kenta's wife. _Kenta's wife_. The words were unnatural. It was not right. The very thought was disgusting and made her feel ill. It was not what she wanted. Could she really pretend? Could she really do this when she desired none of it.

She did not want to be claimed.

She did not want to be Kenta's.

She did not want to be caged.

It was torture.

"Smells good."

She glanced over her shoulder at Kenta and uttered a quiet thank you before returning her attention to what she was slicing.

Her father had won. That fact alone was very clear to her. That man had gotten what he had wanted. He had rid himself of her and he had insured that what he feared most would not come to past. That knowledge left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Chapter Eighteen: What Is


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**********************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Kenta, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Almost Normal**

Life was different now. She had adjusted to her new routine that now included a husband. She adjusted to playing the role of wife. That was all that she had done.

In the two weeks that had passed since she had become a part of Kenta's family she had learned many things. Her former partner and current husband was messy. It was irritating. Often she would find some of his clothes or weapons lying around and she would have to return them to their place. She had tried to leave everything where he had left them, but when he neglected to clean up after himself she had been compelled to take care of it herself. A mess was one thing that she despised. She had also learned that Kenta cared very much about the town where he lived. Unlike her father and Toga, he would often take time to make certain that everyone was well; specifically, their elderly neighbors. He had managed to convince her to accompany him one day and she had been surprised to see how much care he exhibited towards the elderly couple that lived three houses down from them. The villagers and their neighbors did not hesitate to tell her how lucky she was whenever she stopped. Nor did they hesitate to ask her when she and Kenta would have children. That was something else that she had learned. People liked small children for some reason. There was something strange about that. She knew that there was nothing wrong about them just her. She just wasn't capable of feeling such things. To do so could mean possible death when hunting. She wasn't sure sure if she should be frustrated about that fact or glad about it.

The matter itself should have been easy to ignore. However, she was unable to. What they said ate away at her thoughts. At the oddest times she found their words entering her mind. It was unwanted and yet it seemed as though it could be not helped. The entire situation was frustrating.

"Shiriko."

She glanced at Kenta when he entered the kitchen before looking away, not allowing her gaze to linger long. He did not come close to her. It seemed that, for now, he was giving her some space. "Welcome back," she found herself saying, not knowing if she really meant the words or not.

He pulled one of the chairs away from the table before straddling it. His attention remained on her back. She had returned to washing dishes. Any attention that she had been giving to him had ended. For a time he contented himself in watching her until she looked over her shoulder at him, her lips turned down in a frown that was similar to a pout. He had not noticed it until after a few days of living together. The expression was one of displeasure. She often gave it to him. He found it to be cute and it suited her.

"Is there a reason that you are watching me?"

It crossed his mind to say that it was because she was his wife and as her husband he had every right to stare at her. However, that would anger her and she would either close up to him or worse. He still recalled the day that he had entered the bedroom only to find a knife flying in his direction. She may have not been aiming it at him, but he would rather not risk making her turn her weapon onto him. "I will find something more gratifying to look at it." That didn't seem to be the right answer either for her frown deepened and she looked away. He had managed to offend her. "Sorry." She ignored him and he frowned. "I stopped to speak with Katzu-san today. Ren-san asked me to give you a message."

She did not respond immediately. Soon though, she put down the disk that she had been washing and turned around to face him. "What is the message?"

He had peaked her curiosity. That was a good thing. "She would like you to come over for tea tomorrow."

An invitation for tea. That was... not what she had expected to hear. Her expression must have given her surprise away for Kenta smirked, appearing to be mildly amused. "Tea."

"Yes." He stood up and hesitated before taking a step towards her. When she didn't move away he came to stand beside her, leaning against the counter. "You have not been invited to tea before?"

"No." The sound of him chuckling prompted her to give him a small glare. "If you have not realized this yet, Kenta, we are hunters and we are not privy to normal lives."

"You say that like it cannot happen."

"It cannot."

"Why not?"

"Attachment will lead to death."

"So the fact that I am attached to these villagers will cause them to die."

"It is possible."

"That is why I have taken precautions."

She turned her attention back to the dishes.

"You should go."

"Is that an order, Kenta?"

"No, a suggestion."

She spared a moment to give him a credulous look.

He chuckled.

"What is so funny."

"We almost sound as though we are married."

Her body went rigid and she stopped everything that she was doing. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." He took a chance and lifted his hand to brush some stray hair behind her ear. "Don't you?" She didn't draw away from him immediately, but she soon did. He watched her as she dried her hands before starting to leave the kitchen. "It is alright for you to like me, Shiriko."

She found herself stopping when he spoke.

"It won't hurt you. It won't hurt me. It won't kill us."

"You don't know that." She didn't allow him time to speak again. Quickly, she left the house.

Sighing, he shook his head before kicking the chair. It wobbled on its legs, but it didn't fall over.

* * *

Why was she standing here? She didn't know. She didn't know what had compelled her to leave the house after Kenta had gone and go to the one not far down the road from their home. Whatever madness had overcome her was a mystery. The door slid open and an elderly woman greeted her.

"I am glad to see you, Shiriko-san."

Ren had stepped aside. She entered the house and slipped her shoes off. A pair of her slippers were provided for her and she accepted them with a quiet thanks. The woman was staring at her. Her gaze was scrutinizing and she saw her give a huff of disapproval when Ren saw the pants that she wore. She ignored it.

"Follow me."

She did as the woman commanded. Ren walked straight; more so than her husband. She had an air of haughtiness as well and she suspected that Ren had not been born into the same level of society as Katsu had. Her musings ended when Ren stopped walking. She sat down when she had been motioned to. A cup of tea was offered to her. She took it and waited for Ren to sit down before she took a sip. Odd. Abnormal. Strange. Too normal. She didn't know how else to describe this. It wasn't natural. Sitting in the main room of one of her neighbor's houses was not normal. She didn't know what to make of it.

"How long have you known, Kenta?"

The awkward silence had finally been broken. However, she would have preferred if the question had been a different one. Kenta was not a topic that she wanted to discuss, but she should not have expected any less. The people here seemed to care deeply for him. She was silent for a time as she pondered her answer. Technically she had met Kenta three years ago, but she had only gone on five hunts prior to learning of their engagement. In total the time was little. Only a few months at most. "I have known him for three years," she said, deciding that it was best to avoid technicalities.

"That is nice."

Was it? She supposed that it was. He was the one person that she hunted with the most so she did regard him with a measure of trust. She gave a small nod of agreement.

"Kenta is a good man. It is nice to see that he has finally found a woman to care for him."

The woman was from a different world than her. The woman was from a different generation. The woman had grown up with different expectations about the role of a woman than those that she had been raised with. Silently repeating that to herself she managed to bite her tongue and not leave the house.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She did not miss the look that Ren gave her.

"What is the name of you family?"

"Yagari."

"I have heard of the Yagari family."

Ren had fallen silent. She did not say anything. The woman seemed to be thinking. She hoped that interest in the conversation had fled Ren.

"It used to be a noble family. I heard that your family had been participating in demonic rituals."

She was offended. Yes, her family had fallen from grace because they were hunters. Their decreased worth in the eyes of the public had occurred hundreds of years earlier. It seemed that they had not been forgotten yet, unfortunately. Then there was the matter that the public did not know of hunters. Yes, there were rumors. This though... She could feel her anger. She did not want to be here any longer. Forgotten or not there was no reason for Ren to speak of her family in such a way. Her gaze hardened. It was very tempting to injure this woman, but she needed to show restraint. Innocents were not to be harmed.

"Is it true your family mates with demons?"

If only this woman was a level E.

* * *

Kenta heard the door slide open and then closed. Leaving the main room he walked to the entrance. It was Shiriko. He saw immediately that she was angry. It probably was not a good idea to speak to her right now. She would mostly likely want to be left alone. However, he had been concerned. He had thought that she had left. When he had come home to find the house empty... He had been angry. Her abandonment of he and this home was something that he knew that she was capable of. "Where were you?"

"I was having tea."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear you correctly, Shiriko?"

Giving him a sharp look, she set her boots aside more violently than necessary before stepping close to him. "Be quiet, Kenta."

He raised his hands in defense. A few seconds later and she stepped away from him. He followed her into the kitchen once she was a good distance ahead of him. "Was it that terrible?"

"I thought that I said to be quiet."

"You did. I'm just hard of hearing." He came up behind her. Grasping her waist, he rubbed soothing circles on her sides with his thumbs. "You look like you need a drink."

"Perhaps." She sighed heavily and tucked some hair behind her ear. His touches were ignored. At least, she tried to ignore them. What he was doing felt good and his close proximity was more comfortable than what she would have preferred.

"Was it that bad?"

"It depends on your definition."

He chuckled. "Ren-san will invite you to tea again."

"I will not go." He was rubbing her shoulders now and she found herself relaxing under his touch. Her eyes fell closed.

"I do not blame you." He kissed her neck.

"Kenta."

There was a warning in her tone. He returned to just massaging her shoulders. The tension that had returned to her body was eased away for the second time. For a long time she let him do this. He kept expecting her to draw away from him, but she did not. "I thought that you left," he said after several minutes.

"What would you have done if I had left?" His answer was not immediate and she could sense a slight change overcome him.

"We don't need to worry about that."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**********************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

**********************************Warning: Some foul language.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: A Wandering Mind

Empty. The house was no longer a home. Ever since she had gone he found himself wandering the halls. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he was trying to find her. That didn't make any sense though. She would not miraculously appear. Shiriko was gone. His sister was gone.

There was no one now. It was only him.

The last time that he was alone both his sister and father had been gone on a hunt. That had only lasted for a few days. Then, Shiriko had returned. She had strode into the house. Her hair was messed up and she looked tired. She was always so very beautiful though.

He could recall the air of confidence that she possessed; her joyful attitude. She would greet him and there was always a smile waiting for him. It was never like their father. Their father would always be frowning. The man barely spared him a word before he would either lock himself away within his room or leave almost immediately after his arrival. Shiriko would talk to him. Almost always she would prepare a meal for him. She was always putting him before herself. When she had finished everything within the house she would go outside and work in her garden until the time came when they trained together.

That was the last time that he had been home alone. That had been one of the last moments of normalcy.

He still recalled when he had returned home after that fateful mission. Shiriko had not been the same. She had been broken. The smile was gone. His father had done that. The bastard Kenta had done that. He could still picture when he first laid eyes on the man that was now his sister's husband. Hatred had bubbled up within him and he had wanted to harm Kenta. At that time he had not yet known that his father had arranged a marriage between Kenta and Shiriko. When he had found out though, it had taken everything for him to not go and kill Kenta immediately afterwards. He had carried a knife on his person though. He had hidden it. More than once he had almost drawn the weapon and slayed Kenta where he stood. Something had always stopped him. He still did not know what that was.

Kenta should have been killed. He had his chances, but he had never acted up on them. If he had maybe Shiriko wouldn't be gone now. She wouldn't have been swept away. His sister would be free. She would still be with him. He had missed his chance though, and there was nothing now that he could do.

Several times it crossed his mind to go and find her. It would be simple to track she and Kenta down. However, he always discarded that thought. As much as he may want to go and get her back he couldn't do it. He had angered her. He had betrayed her with his words. She would not want to see him again. It did not matter how much that he wanted to see her. If she wanted nothing to do him then she would turn him away. That possibility was frightening. To lose her completely... There was also the chance that she was happy with Kenta.

The thought of her being with that man turned her stomach. It mattered little to him that Kenta was her husband now. Shiriko had not wanted the marriage. He had seen that fact written clearly on her face. Yet, feelings changed. Not too much time had passed yet, but enough time had. The chance existed that her heart had softened. She was always good that way. Her heart was open. She may have very well let Kenta in. They could be planning for the future now. It was very possible too that she was carrying his child. From what he had come to know of Kenta the man had not seemed like one who was willing to wait.

He forced his thoughts away from them. There were other things that he needed to think about. The house needed to be cared for. The garden needed to be tended. He couldn't let the garden die. She had created that from nothing. It had been her heart here. It needed to survive. However, he did not have her ability. The garden was already starting to whither. When he went outside to weed and water it he would find that the leaves were wilting. It seemed that with Shiriko's leaving the garden had known and it had lost its will to survive. To see that hurt, but he wouldn't give up on it. He would make sure that it would flourish just as it had under her care.

"Toga."

His father's arrival had startled him. Looking at him, he did not bother to mask his surprise. His heart pounded in his chest. When had he come home? He did not think that he would return any time soon. His father had left the day after the wedding in response to a new assignment. Quickly, he forced his surprise aside and adopted an indifferent demeanor. His gaze turned back outside, looking through the window that he had stopped by at some point.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He didn't care that he sounded child-like. That didn't matter at all. Now that his father was home he wanted only to be alone again.

Frowning, he stared at his son. Toga was walking away from him as if to escape. That wouldn't surprise him. He knew where his son's mind was. He knew who he was thinking of. "You need to stop this, Toga."

He stopped, but didn't turn to face his father. "What do I need to stop?"

"You know what I'm talking about. She's gone. You need to forget about her."

"She was your daughter."

"And she was your sister. Only that. She can be forgotten."

Now, he was beginning to see what Shiriko saw. Now, he was starting to understand. Their father was a monster. That was why she did not want him to be like that man. The man never cared about them. They were only tools to be used to honor his name and to carry on the bloodline. The only person that he had ever cared about was their mother and she was dead and buried. Their father had been left with them; children who had only served as disappointments.

He, Toga, was the first born son. As such he should have been the apple of his father's. There was much weight that was placed on his shoulders. Expectations were high and obstacles were placed before him. He overcame them all. In him his father had the perfect child. He was the hunter that could surpass his father's own abilities. His father placed him on a pedestal. That pride diminished though, after their mother's death. His father had seen the evolution of his feelings for his sister. It was obvious what Shiriko was to him and what he wanted her to be. She was the forbidden fruit and he fell from his father's grace because of it.

Shiriko, his second born, had never wanted to be a hunter. She was skilled, but she lacked the will to use them. His father's efforts to transform her into him had failed. She was too caring. Her heart was with the earth. The garden had blossomed because of her care and love. She took joy in each day. The rain was not a storm, but a soothing shower to her. The clouds were pictures instead of just fluff. The night was her blanket. She was like their mother. She cared about more than the sword. Killing vampires was not her life. There was more to her. Her heart was open to more. That was her first fault. Her second fault was that she was female and was therefore weak in their father's eyes.

"I suggest that you move on, Toga. She will not be coming back."

His father's tone was final. He heard the retreating footsteps and only then did he turn around. Following him with his eyes he felt a surge of hatred. As if sensing this his father stopped and faced him.

"What is it, Toga?"

Silence. That was his answer. There were many things that he could say to his father right now. There was much that he wanted to say. He wanted to curse his father. He wanted to make him suffer like he was. None of this he did though. He knew that his father wanted some sort of reaction from him. As much as he may want to do that much he would not. He would not let his father win. The bastard had done too much already.

"Toga."

Not bothering to respond to his father he turned his back to him and walked to the end of the hall. Descending the stairs, he then made his way to the front door. A piece of paper drew his attention. It was a letter. His name was on it so he grabbed it on his way outside. It was not until the house was out of sight that he looked at it. His sister's name was not on the envelope like he had hoped it would be. Tearing it open he read the contents. It was another assignment. He shoved the paper away within his coat pocket. This was good. He needed to hurt something.


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**********************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Porcelain Doll**

The letter was one that she had not expected to receive. She examined it for a time as if to reassure herself that this was indeed what it showed itself to be. Her heart fluttered with anticipation. It was unusual for her to be excited about a letter such as this one, but it was her chance. She took special care in opening it. Pulling out the paper within, she then unfolded it. The face of her assignment was that of a young girl. _She can't even be seven._ Reading the words on the paper she saw that the girl was eight. She had only been one year off in her guess. Hunting children was something that she despised doing. It seemed wrong. Yes, Level E children were more dangerous than the adults, but that meant nothing. This girl was still a child; vampire or no. She could refuse this assignment, but it would only be passed to someone else.

"Shiriko."

Glancing at Kenta, she saw that he was looking at the paper that she held. "It is an assignment."

"Are you sure that you want to take it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You never seemed enthusiastic about the hunt."

She frowned at him before looking away. "It is only a hunt." Folding up the paper, she stuck it in her pocket.

"What is the assignment?"

"Does it matter? It is only another Level E."

"That is true." He grabbed her arm as she passed him. "Would you like some company?"

"It is not your assignment." She pulled her arm free from his grasp. He didn't follow her into the bedroom. She was grateful for that. Kenta seemed to have a tendency to follow her around and it was annoying. She didn't like that amount of attention. It was unusual. Of course, he seemed to want her to accept his presence and she gradually was. A frown darkened her features. He had moved her weapons again. Sighing, she left the bedroom and went to the small room that Kenta reserved for his hunting supplies. Her weapons were on the work bench. After gathering them she stepped back into the hall. Kenta was where she had left him. She pretended not to notice him.

"You are leaving now?"

"Yes." Grabbing her jacket, she pulled it on before moving to open the door. Kenta stopped her from doing so. She glanced at him.

He reached out to touch her cheek. "Be careful. I would like to see you again."

"I will."

Moving out of her way he then opened the door for her.

She walked slowly down the road. After a few steps she found herself looking over her shoulder at him. He was smirking as if satisfied that she had done so. She ignored the small wave that he directed to her and turned her gaze forward.

* * *

A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt as though she could breathe. However, there was a strange feeling to despite the freedom that she was experiencing. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was and she didn't want to think too much about it. There were things that she needed to attend to and she couldn't afford for distractions.

"You look lost."

Drawn from her thoughts, she turned her gaze to the woman who had spoken to her. The woman was standing outside of a flower shop, looking at her with a thoughtful expression. "No, I know where I am going. Thank you."

She nodded. "You seem knew here."

"I am just passing through."

"Thought so."

She didn't want to talk to this woman. While the delay would not exactly be unwelcome she couldn't afford to let the child run rampant through the city. Children had little understanding of what they should or shouldn't do when they were human or vampires. As vampires the children were to be monitored because they posed a greater threat than adults. When the child was a Level E though, that was dangerous. These children had no restraint, no sense of control. Even if she didn't want to slay a child it needed to be done for the good of society. "If you excuse me I have to go." The woman nodded and she took that as a sign that she was allowed to continue on. Walking with a fast pace she moved away from the flower shop.

* * *

The cemetery had not been too hard to find. She stood before the several gravestones. Incense was burning and flowers had been set before the stones. Her gaze passed over the names. The surname was the same as her prey. She had not received the message in time. The girl had slaughtered her family. She allowed her gaze to linger for a time longer before turning and walking away.

* * *

The sun had set by the time that she reached the house. It had not been too long of a walk from the cemetery, but the hour had been late when she had finally arrived to the city. For a time Shiriko stood outside of the house. It was possible that the child had moved on, but she doubted it. Children were attached to their homes. It mattered little that the girl had slaughtered her family. The city was familiar and the girl would have had friends before she had been turned into a vampire. These friends would be her next victims. A few more minutes passed as she solidified her will before she walked to the front door. Grasping the knob she turned it. She had expected to find that it unlocked, but it was not. While she could easily break down the door she decided against it. The neighbors could not be alerted to her presence. Lifting her hand, she knocked. Several minutes later she heard the soft patter of feet on the other side of the door. A few seconds after that there was the sound of the door being unlocked. The door was opened and she stared at the young girl before her.

"Mummy and Daddy aren't home."

"I am here to see you."

* * *

Blood splattered was splattered on the walls. There were more crimson stains on the floor and furniture. The girl must have caught her family off guard when they were enjoying an afternoon together.

"You can sit."

Her gaze turned to the girl. She had sat down on the piano bench. Her short legs were swinging as the girl hummed to herself. The girl was adorable; the image of innocence. Blonde hair fell in soft curls around a small face. Her eyes were large and the irises were a bright green in color. Her eyes reminded her of emeralds. The girl was precious. She was certain that when she was human that the girl had been sweet. Now though, the girl was a predator.

"Why do you stare?"

Honey crossed her mind when she heard the girl speak. She knew that her family had welcomed her when she had returned home. Her mother had probably been cradling her perfect daughter in her arms when the girl had pressed her lips to her neck in what should have been a cute, little kiss, but had instead been the mark of her death.

"I don't like it."

The girl was adorable when she pouted. She watched as the girl lowered her gaze and smoothed out the wrinkles in her red dress. The girl's name was fitting. Akane.

"Are you a hunter?"

Akane was looking at her again, her eyes large and curious. The girl's question surprised her. She was much too young to know what hunters were. Had the one who had turned her told her before leaving without giving the poor girl the blood that would have kept her sane? The giving of one care and the refusal of another was cruel. "Yes."

"You don't look like a hunter. You're pretty."

It made her uncomfortable listening to Akane. The girl did not sound insane. In fact, she sounded quite collected for such a young child. She wasn't even comfortable being in the same room as the girl. The way that Akane was talking to her and the way that she had so easily welcome her into the house... Yes, it was very possible that Akane saw her as a meal. She was almost certain of that. Almost. She really wasn't that certain. If she were a meal than Akane would have acted as if she were. Akane was treating her as a guest. This situation, this interaction, felt normal. Had the council been wrong about this one being Level E? No, they weren't wrong. The girl was detached. There was something in Akane's voice that sent chills up her spine. That may have just been the normalcy of her tone. It was more likely due to the fact that Akane had led her into the sitting room and had not tried to hide the evidence of her crimes. Akane had not tried to blind her to the fact that she had killed. "Have you faced other hunters?"

"No, you're the first." Akane swung her legs. She stared at the limbs in a thoughtful manner. "You're here to kill me."

"Yes."

"Why?" She looked at Shiriko when the woman didn't answer her. "I know you're a hunter, but why?"

Why? She didn't know why. She didn't know why she continued to do this. There was no reason to. She didn't want to. It was her family. Her family demanded this from her. Her father demanded this of her. She wasn't a hunter. Well, she was, but she didn't feel like one. She didn't want to kill Akane. She didn't want to kill any of the vampires that she had slaughtered.

"Miss?"

"You are a threat. As a child you lack control and as a Level E you have become too dangerous. As such I cannot allow you to continue to exist." She spoke gently and slowly so that the girl would understand. A part of her hoped that the girl wouldn't understand. Children shouldn't be dangerous. Children shouldn't feel dangerous or different. Children shouldn't be killed because they were threats.

"Oh." Her legs stopped swinging. "I see."

_I'm sorry._

"Okay then." She jumped off of the piano bench. "I'll make it easy for you."

Akane should be running. She should be running far away from her.

"It'll be okay. I think that I understand. I killed my family. That was bad. I shouldn't have done that."

_Why aren't you running?_

"What's your name?"

"Shiriko."

"Shiriko..." She nodded to herself and smiled. "That's a pretty name. I'm Akane."

She already knew this and she wondered if the girl knew that.

"You can do it now."

Akane needed to run now.

"I'll close my eyes and count to three."

She watched the crimson stained irises as they disappeared behind pale eyelids.

"One."

_Just run._

"Two."

Her grip on her knife tightened.

"Three."

* * *

Her face was wet. Why was it wet? She hastily wiped her face with her sleeve. It didn't help. She used her hands and tried to wipe away the tears. They wouldn't go away. If only she could stop. She choked on a sob. Covering her face with her hands she tried to stop crying. _Why?_


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**********************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Akane, Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: A Brief Haven**

He was losing her. That realization was a difficult one. Shiriko belonged to him. She was his wife. No matter if he had wanted her to begin with or not she was his and she belonged to no one else. That would not change. She would not change that. Something was different though. He blamed the mission.

Almost three weeks had passed before he had seen her again. That had been strange. Those few missions that they had both completed together had been short. They had completed their assignments in a short amount of time. He had learned that she did not like delays. She only desired to finish the assignment. He had done nothing. However, he had been very tempted to contact their bosses and find out where her mission had been and how long it should have taken before her return. He had not though. Trust was necessary. However, he did not know if he trusted her to return. She had not wanted this union and he knew that she was not happy with him. While she may have grown to accept him nothing else had changed. She held no love for him. He did not love her, but that mattered little. He was attracted to her. She did not have the same feelings for him. There was only respect and that did not stop someone from fleeing.

When she did return he was caught off guard. The hour had been late. Later, when he looked at the clock, he saw that it was several minutes past two in the morning. He had woken when he had heard the door open. Within seconds he had risen from his bed and was making his way to the front. He had seen a shadow and he had been about to give a disabling blow to the intruder when she had spoken.

"Kenta."

Her soft voice had frozen him. The little light that filtered through the window illuminated her face when she faced him. She was pale and there were dark circles around her eyes as if she had not slept for several days. "Shiriko." For the first time he had felt a spark of concern for her. He had dropped his weapon and he had pulled her into his arms. She had not pulled away from him like she normally did. Her body was cold and he rubbed her arms in effort to warm her. "Where were you?"

"Finishing the mission."

He had believed her and he had taken her to their room. After stripping her out of her muddy clothes he had tucked her into the bed and he had held her close. For the first time she had curled herself close to him. He did not sleep for the rest of the night. Something unsettled him though, he could not name what it was. The next morning she had remained close to him and he had not moved. He held her in his arms and watched her as she slept. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she gasped. Several times she made pained noises. She was trapped in a nightmare and he found himself comforting her. When the sun was high in the sky he had finally left the bed. By then she had calmed and she was sleeping peacefully again.

The day had passed as it normally did. The only difference was that Shiriko remained in bed rather than doing the duties that were expected of her. Several times he had checked her. She continued to sleep. He had been hesitant to leave the house. His promise to mend a fence though, had prompted him to leave. The entire day he remained concerned about her. When he returned late in the evening he found that she was like how he had left her. He had made himself supper before searching her jacket. He had found her assignment. The paper had been torn in half. Blood was on the paper. Carefully, he read what he could before returning it to the pocket that he had found it in. The mission had been simple. She should have been back sooner. Of course, children were tricky.

That night she had started to weep as she slept. The sound had woken him. He had not known what to do at first. This weakness, even in her sleep, was unusual for Shiriko. Eventually, he had started to gently shake her shoulder. After only a few seconds she woke with a start. Her eyes were haunted as she looked around the bedroom before her gaze settled on him. Something flickered in her eyes before it was gone and she looked away. He was not certain as to what he should read about what he had seen in her eyes. She had drawn her knees to her chest after hastily wiping her eyes. When he tried to touch her she flinched. He made an effort to whisper soothing words to her, but she had ignored her. After several more attempts to put her at ease he had laid back down. His final image was of her staring at the door, her expression devoid of any emotion despite the drying tears that streaked her face.

* * *

"I am glad that you are home."

"Are you?"

He didn't respond. Shiriko had returned to her normal ways. The morning following her nightmare she had started cleaning the house and cooking. Her words to him were fewer than they once more. If she said more than five words in response to him he was lucky. Otherwise, she was being a wife to him again. Still, it was frustrating. He had made an effort to tell her that he was not bothered by her having nightmares and he had gone as far as to tell her that it happened to him occasionally. She had only looked at him and nodded. The rest of that day and the following day she did not speak to him. She had actually made a conscious effort to avoid him as if he bringing up the situation had embarrassed her. It was a frustrating matter.

"What would you like for supper?"

"Whatever you make is fine."

She nodded before going to pull out the bag of rice.

He watched her in silence as she started to prepare the meal. She was very effective in the process. He was glad for that. It was nice to have a good meal. If not for the tension that she carried he could almost imagine that she was content in what she was doing. In the past she seemed very comfortable when it came to cooking. It was her forte. Now though, he supposed that whatever had happened on the mission was disrupting the normalcy of the process. "Shiriko."

"Please let me cook, Kenta."

She had said more to him than she had in the past several days. He could not let the matter rest though. The way that she was acting was stressful and he did not need to think about what might have happened. He did not need to be worrying about her and what she may or may not do. "We need to talk, Shiriko," he said, speaking carefully so that she would not disregard him.

For a long time she was silent. She did not want to speak to Kenta. The fact that he knew that something was wrong was one that she was very aware of. However, it did not concern him. He did not need to know that killing a child had effected her so. The situation was one that he would not understand. To the core of his being he was a hunter. "What do you wish to speak of?" she asked after several minutes.

"What happened on your mission?"

He was certainly not one to approach things slowly. It would have been nice if he had been a little more mindful. She supposed that he had been. He had waited a few days before bringing up the subject. "I tracked and killed a Level E child." Behind her she heard him sigh in exasperation.

"Shiriko."

"There is nothing more to discuss."

He dropped the matter. At the moment he had no patience to try to force her to speak about what had happened. "What are you cooking?"

How strange that he could jump to a normal conversation so easily. "Chicken?"

Nodding to himself, he turned his attention back to the knife that he had been sharpening. She had only frowned the first time that he had sharpened weapons at the table. It was good that she had said nothing about him doing such a thing even though he knew that she did not like it. He was not about to change his habits. Enough had been changed when she had come to live here.

When the meal was simmering in the pan she took the time to set the table. She moved his weapons aside, but he made no move to remove them from the table.

"We will talk."

"We have talked, Kenta."

"Shiriko."

She met his hard gaze. His expression was serious. She could see that he had no patience for her at this moment. "It does not concern you."

"You are my wife. Whatever is bothering you it is of my concern."

Frowning, she turned her back on him.

"Perhaps you should stop hunting."

His suggestion prompted her to turn around quickly to face him. "What did you say?"

"I said that you should consider ending your hunting career."

"You have no right to suggest such a thing."

He paused in his task to look at her. An amused expression lightened his features. "You do not want to."

"No." She should not have said that, but she did. He did not need to know that she agreed with his suggestion and that if she had the option she would do such a thing. However, she could not. Ending her career as a hunter would disgrace and anger his father. Though, the former she cared very little about her father's anger was not something that she was prepared to face at this time. She was dealing with enough right now.

"Are you sure?"

He knew. Narrowing her eyes, she then turned her back to him. She said nothing more to him.

His amusement grew. He had struck a nerve. That would prove to be both good and bad for him. "Dinner smells wonderful," he commented in an offhanded manner. She said nothing response to him, but he was unsurprised by that.

When dinner was done she set it down before him. Taking the seat opposite of him, she watched as he filled his plate.

"You are not hungry?"

"No."

He shrugged. It was her decision if she wanted to be stubborn and not eat. He would not be the one suffering as a result.

She turned her gaze to the window. He was taking his time eating. That was perfectly fine with her. It would mean that he would be preoccupied for a longer time and he would not talk to her as a result. She wished that he had remained as he had been the past several days. That was too much to hope for though. To act any differently from his normal self would not be Kenta. It was necessary for him to be a bastard and speak of subjects that he had no right to bring him. He being her husband was only an excuse. Husband was a title and an inconvenience; nothing more. She almost wished that he was capable of being the man that he had been when she had returned. He had been kinder and more accepting of what she was going through. Even though he did not know what was troubling her he had made an effort to be an actual partner for her. He did not insist on being intimate. Instead, he only held her. It had been comforting. For once, she had felt as though she belonged in his presence. Once, it even crossed her mind that maybe this marriage had been right and that they could make something with himself. He had been patient. All of that had passed and he had returned to being just Kenta. She could only wish for the man that she had caught a glimpse of. That side of Kenta was only a fantasy though. He was a hunter and he was nothing more.


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**************************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Akane, Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: A Change in the Rules**

Whatever truce that had existed between them had dissolved. The turning point could only be guessed. She was certain that both she and Kenta agreed that it had occurred after she had hunted Akane. Of course, Kenta would never know the reason. He only knew that she treated him indifferently; as if he were not her husband. She herself noticed how Kenta came to bed several hours after she retired in the evening and ignored her. That was something that she was thankful for. If he had lost interest in her then that was good for her. They could live amicably even if their marriage had all but died. That had not been surprising though. She knew that they were not good for each other. They were only partners in hunting not mates. They could only be around each other for a little while not constantly. Nothing more was meant for them.

Everything slowly changed again. She started to see Kenta more. At first she blamed the lack of assignments that were given to them. The number of Level Es had dropped so both of them were often stuck at the house. Kenta still spent time away from the house to help their elderly neighbors. However, he often came to bed early. Gratefully, he never touched her. They just turned their backs to each other and slept. At least, they tried to sleep. Such a thing was difficult. Several times Kenta left the bed and she could hear him pacing through the house. More often than not he went to his work room. A few times she would leave the bed and sit awake reading. If it was a nice night though, she would sleep outside. Once Kenta came outside and sat near the area where she lay.

She had pretended to sleep. That was a futile attempt. She knew that he was aware that she was awake. For the longest time she hoped that he would leave, but he wouldn't. Once or twice it crossed her mind to ask him to leave. That would mean speaking to him though. She didn't want to do that. Eventually, she accepted that he would not leave her. That night she did not sleep. The feeling of him watching her was unsettling. She didn't like it. The knowledge that he watched her as she rested caused a knot to form in her stomach. Then, there was his scent. The wind did not carry it to her. With the darkness her sense of smell was heightened and she was acutely aware of what he smelled like. It was not clean. Instead, his scent was musky and was similar to that of the earth. Even if he had not been watching her his scent alone would have kept her awake.

That night did not repeat itself. Kenta still hung around more. She grew to accept that. If he needed to be near her then she would tolerate it. That was easier to do when he kept a comfortable distance between them and he maintained the silence.

* * *

Kenta watched her from across the room. Her dark hair fell down her back. She had let it down for one reason or another. When she turned her head he could see the curve of her neck. She was horribly tempting. Was she aware of this? Most likely not. She seemed ignorant of the effect that she had on other people.

The sound of heavy boots on the wooden floor alerted her to Kenta's approach. She turned her head slightly. His hands grasped her waist and she felt him press himself against her. "Kenta."

He ignored the warning in her voice. Leaning down, he kissed her neck.

She tensed. A strange sensation traveled down her spine. "What are you doing?"

"Taking pleasure... in what is mine," he said around nipping her neck.

His answer caused her to frown. She was not his. It did not matter that they were married. She was not to be owned. Focusing on her current frustration towards him, she tried to ignore what he was doing. That became next to impossible when he nipped her behind her ear. She gasped and tilted her head to the side to allow him more access before she could really think about what she was doing.

That was a small victory. He took quick advantage of it. Turning her around, he pressed his lips against hers.

She couldn't breathe. Grasping his arms as to push him away, she found herself unable to. Her eyes closed and she arched her body against his.

"Shiriko."

His lips were on her neck again and then her throat. She tilted her head back. Her grip on his arms started to lessen. _What am I doing?_ She didn't know. She couldn't think. "Kenta.." She hated the sound of her speaking his name. The warning that she intended to give him was not there. She could feel him smirking against his neck. _The bastard._

Why had he not done this earlier? Why had he resisted her? She wasn't worth the effort. He had convinced himself of that; especially after she returned changed. If she was not interested in him then he would not bother with her. However, it was difficult. He found that he liked being in her presence. That alone was not anything new. When they had hunted before he had felt the same. She was one of those people. However, she was not his hunting partner. She was his wife. She was his. There was no reason for him to not to take advantage of this interest in her. They could create something together. He could mold something new. After several long minutes he drew away from her. Her eyes were narrowed. If it were not for her flushed face and heavy breathing he might have been intimidated by her glare. "Is something wrong?"

"Do not mock me."

"I am not." He moved to kiss her, but she pulled away from him. Frowning, he settled her under his gaze. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"This."

"There is nothing wrong with this." He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. Their noses were almost touching. "Why fight it?"

"Because there is nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

He tried to kiss her again, but she managed to avoid it. She knew that he wasn't interested in talk right now. Trying to move away from him she only felt his grip on her tighten. "There is nothing between us."

"You are wrong."

She narrowed her eyes. "Let go of me."

"Shiriko-"

"I said let go of me."

He held her hard gaze for a time. After a few minutes though he released her. She immediately stepped away from him and he regretted letting her go.

She quickly put several feet between them. "I do not care for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

She sounded certain. Almost, he could believe her. "If you had no feelings for me then you would not give in to me."

"There is a difference between love and desire, Kenta!" She shook her head. "You are a fool," she said more to herself than to him. Her gaze returned to him. "We are nothing! This is nothing!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself.

He took a step towards her. She didn't back away from him. He closed the space between them. "There is desire in love, Shiriko."

"You do not love me. This is only lust."

"That is what you think?"

"Yes."

The certainty in her eyes was unsurprising. Of course her thoughts would be warped in such a way. Hunters hardly believed in love. He hardly believed in it. However, there was no doubt in his mind that this was what this was. He knew what lust was and what he felt for her was nothing like that. If this was anything other than love then he would not want to be around her. He would not feel compelled to be near her. The slightest move on her part wouldn't spark desire in him. Her scent wouldn't drive him insane.

What she saw in his eyes made her want to run. She took several steps back.

"I love you, Shiriko."

"I do not love you, Kenta."

Her words hurt. They were not as painful as he thought that they should have been. If not for what he saw flicker in her eyes then he would have believed her. He didn't say anything to her as she left the room. More than likely he should have spoken. For now though, silence was best. She needed to think about his words. His words would effect her. He was certain of that.

* * *

_He loves me. The bastard. How dare he._ She made it halfway down the road before turning around and walking back to the house. After only a few steps she stopped and turned around again. _He doesn't know what love is. He couldn't even begin to understand it. Words. It is only words for him._ She had passed the third house down the road. Kenta's house would be far behind her now; far enough away that she would no longer be able to see it had she chosen to turn around. _He doesn't know anything. _Her legs were tired. She stopped. Looking around she found that she had left the town behind her. A house stood a short distance ahead of her. That house would be the last one of its kind for several miles until the next town rose up from the ground. Leaving the road, she sat down under a nearby tree. _Just for a short time._ Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. She felt drained.

_"I love you, Shiriko."_

She couldn't help but flinch. _He doesn't love me. He can't._ Was it so terrible though? She rested her hands on her abdomen. Would it be wrong to let him love her? She shouldn't even consider that and yet... _Damn Kenta._

* * *

From his work room he heard the door open and then close. Shiriko was home. He waited a few minutes. She didn't seem to be planning to leave again. He could hear her soft footsteps and then the sound of her entering their bedroom. After a few minutes he stood up. Taking special care in putting the wet stone, and other supplies for maintaining his weapons, away he then left the room. Slowly he walked to their bedroom, feeling as though he were walking on glass. The door was partly open. He slid it open the rest of the way. She was standing near the window. Her back was to him. She looked lost. He lingered in the doorway for a few minutes. The sight of her eased away the concern that she would have not returned. The fact that she had was a good sign. He took a few steps into the bedroom. She didn't pay any attention to him. "Shiriko."

"Leave me alone, Kenta."

She sounded tired. He took a few steps closer to her.

"Please."

He faltered. Almost he turned away and left the room. He did not though and instead crossed the remaining space that separated them. Touching her shoulder he was surprised when she flinched. He had not expected that. "Shiriko." She did not respond to him. He waited, but still she did not speak. "Welcome home." His kindness did nothing to make her speak. He sighed and quelled the frustration that was starting to bubble up within him. Rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, he tried to put her at ease. His gaze turned to the window. There was nothing to be seen. In his peripheral vision he saw her lips move. He leaned close and she repeated whatever it was that she had said. Giving her shoulder a squeeze he then stepped away from her. Turning, he left their room.


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

******************************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Akane, Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: Another Question, Another Day**

How much time had passed? Almost three months if he counted correctly or was it four? He was losing track.

He wondered how she was. Too much time had passed since he had last seen his sister. No contact had existed between them. He had thought to send her a letter, but had refrained from doing so. Despite the fact that he was only an elder brother and that he had every right to contact his sister, he felt as though he was unable to.

His father had made it very clear that he was not to contact Shiriko in any manner. Even though she had married off to some hunter it seemed to him that his father did not want to risk what could possibly happen. Of course, his father had nothing to fear about that. The only concern for to be had would be him going and taking Shiriko back because she did not belong with that bastard. She belonged with the Yagami family and with the one whom she cared about; the one who she chose. Both he and his sister had no choice but to follow the laws of their father though, as cruel as they were.

Was she with child now? Kenta did not seem one who was likely to wait and if the conversation that he had overheard was correct, then Shiriko would be giving birth to a child as soon as Kenta was able to ensure it. His father had been made sure to make the idea of an heir as appealing as possible to the man.

His father was very good at that.

Toga found himself wondering what Shiriko had not written him. Had she been forbidden to as well or had she already forgotten about him. The latter seemed foolish. They were too close to forget about each other so easily and she loved him. One did not forget about loved ones.

He shook his head, feeling very foolish. "What are you a child?" A sense of bitterness soured him and with that he could sense the faintest bit of insecurity. What if she had forgotten him? That thought was one that he never wanted to consider. She was his sister. Shiriko would not – could not – forget. Yet that young fear still clung to him and he couldn't shake it off.

* * *

_"Welcome, Toga."_

_ He only nodded at the man before him._

_ "You seem troubled."_

_ "I have a lot on my mind." He finally looked at the man and was surprised to see that it was his father. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Business matters. You are too young to understand."_

_ His father seemed taller. He towered over him. Looking down, he saw that his limbs were smaller than they once were. When he raised his head again he saw that the lines had left his father's face as if his past youth had returned._

_ "Come along, Toga."_

_ The familiar hand of his father rested on the top of his head in an almost affectionate gesture. This wasn't right. He watched as his father started to walk away._

_ "Toga."_

_ He didn't want to follow yet it seemed that his legs were acting on their own accord for he found himself trailing after him._

_ "There is something that you need to understand. You are a man now."_

_ Those words sounded familiar. He felt sick for some reason. In his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of a female figure and turned._

The darkness of the ceiling greeted him when he opened his eyes. He lay still. His body felt numb. What was that dream supposed to mean? It had felt familiar and he wondered if it was a memory. Of when though?

Turning onto his side Toga tried to forget the dream.

* * *

The summons had come suddenly. He had been caught off guard. Never before had they sent another hunter to retrieve another for a mission. Of course, he had never been woken by the hunter either. When he had sat up he found that he was outside rather than in his bed. Confused, he had tried to figure out why he was out here while the hunter was trying to tell him why he was supposed to be standing up and getting ready. He had been unable to fall back to sleep so he had come out here in attempt to remember better times.

"Yagari."

The hunter sounded angry. "What?" It was his turn to be upset. He did not appreciate the man being here even if there was a possibility of him escaping this place again and getting lost in the hunt rather than being left to think. The other male only frowned at him in response. It was a while before the other said anything. When he finally did he was instructed to go with the man instead of receiving the usual orders. He was admittedly was confused. This was not normal.

"Are you coming, Yagari?"

"Yeah." At some point he had stood up and brushed himself off. Running a hand through his hair, he quickly went into the house to change into clean clothes and clean his face. The hunter was yelling at him to hurry up after only a few minutes. Growling a response back, he then grabbed his coat before leaving the house. As he passed the garden he glanced at the wilting leaves. He had forgotten to water the plants. Of course, his efforts had seemed to be for nothing. The health of the garden had been declining for a while now. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No."

He stuffed his hands into his pocket. His mind drifted a bit. He did wonder about what the mission concerned. More than likely it was serious. He did not allow himself to think too much about it though. When he arrived to the council he would find out. Until then there was little to be worried about.

* * *

The council was more busy than what was normal. No conversation was occurring. Instead, a serious mood had settled over the area. He glanced at a few hunters that he knew. One or two of them nodded at him. He caught a glimpse of someone familiar. His father was standing in the corner. He was alone. As if sensing his gaze his father looked at him. He nodded to him before looking away.

His escort had left him. He continued onto the council's chambers. The guard allowed him entrance. All of the elders had gathered.

"Welcome, Toga Yagari."

He bowed his head slightly. As he straightened he saw someone that he did not wish to see. Kenta was standing near the wall. A knot formed in his stomach. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"The vampire council has approached us for help."

His gaze returned to the elders.

"There is a situation with a Level B. You will go and capture him."

This was strange. What about this Level B called for the vampires to seek assistance from hunters? Yes, a treaty did exist between them. However, matters concerning anyone above Level E was banned from hunter involvement. These orders were real though, and they were being given to him. He took it and studied the image on the page. The vampire had not gone insane. His crime seemed to be murder. No other details existed beyond that.

"You are dismissed."

He left; aware that Kenta was only a few steps behind him. Once outside he paused. No words needed to be spoken for him to know that he was to partnered with the man. Kenta said nothing to him for which he was graceful. He offered him the orders and Kenta took them. After a quick glance Kenta stuffed the papers into his coat pocket rather than return them to him. He frowned, but said nothing about it.

"We better get going."

Those were the only words spoken and he hoped that it remained as such. If he had to listen to the man talk during the entirety of this mission then he did not know what he would do.


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

**********************************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Akane, Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**C****hapter Twenty-five: Firestorm**

"It has been a while, Toga."

Kenta may be his brother-in-law, but he was bothered by the lack of formality. They didn't know each nor did he care to get to know the bastard. Nothing more was said to him, but he didn't care too much about that. Kenta seemed to understand that his lack of response meant a lack of interest in any sort of conversation.

"How is Shiriko?" He had not intended to start any form of conversation with Toga. However, he needed to know. He had heard nothing from Shiriko since the marriage.

"She is fine... She doesn't seem to like the idea of settling down."

He caught the frown on Kenta's lips. So his brother-in-law was not happy... At least, not with Shiriko's independence. That was good he supposed. It meant that Shiriko had not abandoned herself. He wondered if their father new. It was possible. He and Kenta seemed to be close. Something about what he said did bother him.

Shiriko was not a hunter at heart. This was clear to those who were close to her. She was the one whom he had always imagined having a family one day. Her maternal instincts were strong. Often he had imagined raising children; chasing after them in the grass, playing games, and helping them to maintain the innocence that both of he and she had lost. Even though she did not want to be Kenta, it had crossed his mind once or twice that she might be happy. As much as he did not want her to be happy with the bastard he did have brief thoughts of her having the family that she had always desired. Did Kenta not fill this role? "Is she happy?"

Kenta glanced at Toga, saw the coldness in his eyes and shook his head in amusement. "I think so." He smiled to himself. "We've been... good together."

His legs felt heavy. Toga clenched his hands tightly at his side. He was torn between being glad for them and ridding the world of Kenta then and there. Apparently he had been wrong. They were happy. Maybe Shiriko had fallen in love with Kenta in which case he could not harm the man in any way; not that he could anyways. If Shiriko now wanted to be with Kenta then he would have to stand back and let her have what she desired. Maybe she was waiting to have children until relations with the vampires became more peaceful. That was something that Shiriko would do.

Silence fell between them. It was tense, but neither seemed too bothered by it or if they were they said nothing. Toga was left to muse about what little Kenta had revealed and the significance of this knowledge. Their possible happiness made him sick. As much as he wished every bit of happiness for his sister he hated that it could be with Kenta. The brute was not worthy of her. Their relationship was just a convenience for their father, a way to get her out of the house and away from him. He knew that he was jealous. Shiriko was the one who he desired to be with. She had not completely rejected him and the thought of another-

He gritted his teeth together until it became painful to do so. Only then did he relax his jaw.

"Something the matter, Toga?"

His only response was a look to the older male. Kenta only shrugged and looked ahead again, appearing amused. Hatred boiled within him. The thought crossed his mind to get rid of Kenta and use the mission as a cover up for his death. A handful of hunters had fallen victim to their prey in the past. A level B had the capacity to overwhelm a hunter; especially one like Kenta. As skilled as the man was he did not always think first. Getting rid of him would be simple enough. The thought of Shiriko and what Kenta's death would mean to her prompted him to dismiss the thought.

* * *

Kenta had insisted that they stop at a tavern once night fell. He was adverse to the idea, but the man still dragged him in. Rather than fight him he allowed himself to be guided towards the nearest table. Kenta had apparently been here before. The owner greeted him warmly and within seconds two large pints were placed before them. He regarded his drink with disinterest as Kenta took several deep swallows.

"You don't drink, Toga?"

"I do... Just not on a mission."

Kenta ignored the pointed look that was given to him. He waved towards the bar keep and was answered with plates of food.

The meal was of more interest to him. They had not stopped in their travels save out of basic necessity. The need for sustenance, aside from water, had been non-existent. His stomach growled and he picked up his spoon. As much as he wanted to devour the stew then and there, he forced himself to eat slowly. Kenta was eating like a starved men and he felt that some form of manner was needed at their table. The stew was good though and he had finished the bowl within minutes. Thankfully a second helping was waiting for him. He made his way through the next bowl more slowly, taking time to enjoy the flavor as well as the bread that had been provided. When he had finished eating, he then took a few sips from his pint.

"About time."

He ignored Kenta this time.

* * *

When Kenta had finished his meal, he leaned back in his chair. Holding his pint in one hand, he regarded Toga. The other hunter was quietly nursing his own drink. He had asked for water at some point and that was of more interest to him than the pint. Toga was not as uptight as he came off. He did break his rule of drinking on a mission. Of course, Toga did seem a bit tense. It didn't take a genius for him to figure out why. "I consider myself lucky, Toga. Shiriko is a lovely woman."

"Yes," he said, having very little interest in conversation.

"She doesn't talk much about you." This seemed to peak Toga's interest for he finally looked at him. He took a long drink before continuing. "I thought that you two were close."

"We are." He had said the wrong thing. Kenta smirked and then laughed.

"You're a disgusting bastard, Toga."

His grip on the pint tightened.

"Because we're family now I'll make things clear. Shiriko is my wife so whatever little fantasies about her that you have floating around in that head of yours, just forget them. Go find yourself some woman and make yourself a few kids."

His reflection stared back at him from the amber depths, anger burning in his eyes.

"Hell, I know a few in this town who like your type. They're a bit twisted themselves, but I'm sure that you can handle that."

He forced himself to ignore Kenta. For Shiriko he had to ignore Kenta.

Toga hid how bothered that he was well. He wasn't blind though. Satisfied for now, he focused instead on finishing the drink in his hand.

* * *

Sleep was not restful. The moment that he closed his eyes he was greeted with images of Shiriko vanishing in one form or another, whether it be death or just simply ceasing to exist. The nightmares forced him awake until at last he gave up on sleep and just stared up at the ceiling. The thin walls of the inn allowed him to hear Kenta snoring in the room next to his. The loud noise caused an uncomfortable prickle on the back of his neck that irritated more than Kenta himself. No longer able to just lay still, Toga stood up and paced the room. He eventually came to stand by the window and stared out at the night.

* * *

They left early the next morning. When he had been unable to return to sleep Toga had left the inn to wander the streets. It was during his nighttime constitutional that he had heard word about a possessed man who matched the description of their level B. He gained as much information from the group of boys before leaving them to whatever trouble making that they were busy with.

Waking Kenta had been a chore in itself. After a brief showdown in which they had both pointed their guns at each other, Kenta had woken up enough to realize that he was not a threat. Following this they left the inn and returned to tracking the level B. Kenta had appeared surprised that he had found the general location of their prey. When he had said as much he had returned with a statement that he didn't drink himself into a stupor. Judging by the frown on Kenta's face, he had not appreciated the comment and he had been left alone afterwards. Smirking to himself, Toga led the way down the street.

* * *

The orders had said fire. He hated when he had to deal with pyrokinetic aristocrats. Toga ducked behind a wall to escape the attack against him. Kenta was on the other side of the playground. His right arm had been on fire, but he seemed to have put it out. They exchanged looks before Kenta left his cover, firing off several bullets at the level B. He remained where he was, waited, heard Kenta swear, and then ran into the open.

Remaining low to the ground, he kept his eye on Kenta and the aristocrat as they sparred with each other. Kenta seemed to be keeping the vampire distracted. He ducked behind a slide. Glancing at the next area that he would have to traverse he then looked to the pair again before leaving his cover. He placed his finger on the trigger of his revolver. A few more steps and-

"Shit!" He fell to the ground as a ball of fire soared over his head. "Fucking idiot." Kenta had crawled away to safe cover. Cursing his name, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the level B. The male cocked his head, appearing amused. When he was within a few feet he jumped to the left, avoiding another attack. He fired off two shots. The vampire hissed in pain. He dropped to the ground.

Their target was angry. The vampire had decided to make the playground blaze like a bonfire; forcing them both from their cover. They shared another look. This would have to be finished now. Their anonymity was gone and soon officials would be coming to put out the fire. They both charged at the same time, firing off shots. The vampire took a few steps back, his body jerking as bullets littered his chest. One struck true and he disappeared in a flurry of dust.

"Let's get out of here."

As flashing lights drew closer with the sound of sirens, they both disappeared into the nearest alley.

* * *

Kenta would be returning soon. He had said that he would not be gone for too long; that the mission would be simple business. The man possessed far too much confidence. She was uncertain if she missed him. His absence had been noticed when she had woken up alone the next morning. She had cooked enough food for the two of them as well before remembering that he was gone. Maybe she did miss Kenta. He was a suitable companion, but she didn't much like the fact that she longed for his return.

Shaking her head, she returned her attention back to the garden. Despite her best efforts the plants were having difficulty growing. This was frustrating and she tossed one dead plant aside. How could Kenta stand to live here? The soil of his land was hardly fertile.

"You have changed."

The voice startled her. She refused to turn. He had managed to sneak up on her without her knowledge again. That fact alone was enough to embarrass her, but to not put her in any sense of unease. She folded her arms. That was concerning, but not too much so. "What do you want?" He didn't answer her. Instead she felt him come closer to her. He was only a breath away now. She felt him touch her hair or at least she imagined that he was. A shiver ran down her spine. She imagined that he was smiling now. Turning, she was met with a familiar crimson gaze. "Hello, Takeshi."

"Hello, Shiriko."


	27. Chapter Twentysix

**************************************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Akane, Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six: Your Move**

The door was thrown open. She jumped, startled by the sudden entrance. Grabbing a knife, she took a step towards the hall only to stop when she saw Kenta. "Kenta... What are you doing coming in here like that." She put the knife down though she was half tempted to throw it at him. Casting him a dark look, she then returned to washing dishes. She heard the floor creak under his heavy steps. He had not taken his boots off and she had just washed the floor. Sighing in exasperation, she turned to tell him to get a bucket of water and the brush when she found herself wrapped up in his embrace. His lips pressed firmly against hers, cutting off any words that she might have said.

"You're brother has much to learn."

He had caught her off guard in more ways than one. She didn't respond to him immediately, attempting to figure out her thoughts. "What?" Kenta seemed to angry about whatever issue with her brother that he had. "When did you see, Toga?"

"Toga was my mission partner."

Kenta was pouring himself a drink now. She was tempted to take the bottle away from him, but decided against it. "How is he?" He didn't answer her. Instead he looked at her in such a way that made her uncomfortable. "Kenta."

"You miss him."

"Of course I do. Toga is my brother." He frowned and she was forced to wonder what had happened. Had Toga done something? She liked to think that he would not. His gaze flicked to her as he sipped from his glass. She didn't much like the way that he looked at her.

"You and your brother were close."

"Of course we are close." Why had he used the past tense? He chuckled in such a manner that put her edge. Was he trying to imply something? Yes, he was. She was certain of it. "Kenta-"

He drained his glass and set it down. "I am going to shower."

She frowned after him. When she heard the water turn on she threw the towel to the floor. Muttering a series of oaths under her breath, she went to find the brush and bucket.

* * *

Scrubbing the floor had done little to relieve her frustration. Kenta had come and gone again. Neither of them had spoken to each other. She debated locking the house door, but decided against it. If he was in a mood like hers or worse she did not like the idea of having the door broken down. When she finished re-cleaning the kitchen she then proceeded to take his bottle of liquor and dump it into the dead garden. The rice wine had followed. With some satisfaction, she had sat down outside. At least the trees were alive. The shade provided her some comfort from the heat.

Shiriko was not certain if she should be angry or hurt that Kenta had made such an implication about she and Toga. Both she supposed. The very fact that he had brought the matter up had disgusted her. She was happy that Kenta had gone and was in no rush to see him return. In time she was certain that she would miss him. Yes, she had grown fond of him over the past few months. That did nothing to excuse him though. She would make certain that he knew that she was not happy until this had past.

"Shiriko-san!"

Ren was the last person who she wanted to see. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from telling the woman to go away. "Hello, Ren-san. Are you well?"

"My knees are aching, but I am well enough."

She was not surprised when her state of being was not asked about. To her own dislike Ren left the road and walked over to where she sat.

"I have been in town all day and I am in need of a cup of tea."

Ren had the nerve to ask her to make tea for her. She resisted the urge to tell her to go away and to make her own tea. Politeness was needed. The woman was from a different generation from she. "I will make you some tea, Ren-san. Is lavender all right?"

"Lavender is fine."

Her expression suggested otherwise, but she ignored that fact. Standing up, she brushed her clothes off before entering the house. Ren followed after her. Thankfully, she took her slippers off. She took her basket from her and set it down before going to make the tea. Ren had seated herself at the kitchen table. When she glanced at the woman she could see her inspecting the house. To her own relief she did not walk through each of the rooms. "Here you go," she said, bringing her a steaming cup.

"Thank you." She took a sip and then nodded to herself. "You have a nice home."

"That is kind of you, Ren-san."

"You might add a bit more decoration to it though."

She should have expected as much. "I suppose. Kenta and I have not yet had a chance to do so."

"I passed Kenta on the road."

Biting back an exasperated sigh, she waited for what was to come next.

"He seemed angry. Did you two have a fight?"

"No. He was just upset from his trip."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Ren appeared disappointed from the lack of information or she did not believe what it was that she had told her. Maybe she knew that she had not told her everything.

"Does Kenta know about your family's history?"

"Yes," she said after taking a deep breath. "He also knows fact from rumor." Ren didn't miss the implication of her words if she correctly judged the frown.

She sniffed. "I am certain that he does."

Now she smiled; pleased by the offense that she had caused. In her opinion this was only fair. The woman had the gall to insult her family. Besides, she was only playing her game.

"Well, I should be on my way."

She stood and followed Ren out of the house. They exchanged the necessary farewells. Ren did not invite her to tea. Hopefully this visit had put an end to any further interaction with the woman. She was certain that some rumor would rise about her in town. That didn't matter to her. This place was in no danger from vampires. As far as she was concerned there was no reason for her to be bothered with anything involving the town or Ren. Isolating herself as she had at home would work quite well for her. Though, she would have to make a request to the council for more missions. She was not in much mood to spend any more time with Kenta than what was necessary.

* * *

_Dear Toga,_

_ I hope that you are well_

_ Kenta returned home. He said that he had a mission with you. Please take care if you are with him again._

_Always, _

_Shiriko _

She was trying to protect him from Kenta. He was almost offended. They both knew very well that he was capable of protecting himself. Maybe this was a warning. Had Kenta said more than just what she had written? Had Kenta made a threat against him? Perhaps she was just trying to keep the peace. No, she was trying to keep him safe. This he was certain of. He frowned to himself, pondering what more lay in the letter as he returned the letter to its envelope. Was she safe? He hoped so. Kenta had expressed some level of fondness for her. Still...

He pulled out some paper and prepared to write his response. However, he stopped. If Kenta found the letter... He set the pen down. Things would be better off if he stayed silent.

* * *

Kenta had returned the next day. He had come to bed, but they slept with their backs to each other. She was awake before he was. When they were around each other they did not speak. When he did eat breakfast with her he normally left immediately afterwards or would he would just leave immediately after waking. She didn't much care. Yes, to some degree she did miss him. However, she could not be bothered by such emotions. The council had still not responded to her letter and she needed to make them give her more missions. Toga was silent too. That bothered her. She missed him and wanted some form of connection with him. Of course, their father could have intercepted the letter and Toga may not have received it all.

By the following week they were still not speaking with each other. Kenta disappeared for almost two weeks. She supposed that he had taken to renting a room in town or he had been assigned a mission. The former seemed more likely. Then he returned.

When he had walked through the door she was tempted to approach him and greet him; maybe even kiss him. She had begun to grow lonely and miss the companionship that he had offered. While she had one or two visits during his absence, that had only been enough to distract her until enough days had passed when she was completely alone. She did not greet him though. Something about him seemed different. Leaning against the table, she folded her arms and studied him. He appeared... restless. A light was in his eyes existed that was different from anything she had seen before. "What is it, Kenta?"

"You will give me an heir."

The impact of one person on another life was great. The slightest change could open the flood gates and shift events from what they were supposed to be. There were no guarantees though. Intervention could be by chance or could be predetermined. No matter how events came about and the possible outcomes there was only the fact that it had happened.

_"Consider what I offer you."_

"Very well." Her answer seemed to have taken Kenta off guard. For a moment it seemed as though he had hesitated as if her agreement had made him uncertain as to how to proceed. She may have very well have imagined that though as he smirked and eagerly pressed his body against hers. No, she had certainly not imagined it. She would pretend that she had not noticed his uncertainty. There was no reason to recognize its existence.


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

******************************************************Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino. I hold neither affiliation nor ownership to it. The characters Akane, Katsu, Kenta, Ren, Shiriko, Tetsuo, and Takeshi though, are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven: A Change in the Game**

Kenta's desire for an heir to his name seemed to be great. When ever time was free for both of them she found herself in his embrace. The experience was... different. She could not say that she entirely liked it. While she had grown fond of him during their months together, at one point in their past, those feelings had quickly vanished once Toga had been brought into the mix. If their partnership was to work, and to possibly even evolve, then trust was necessary. His false accusations had destroyed anything that had begun to form. Kenta was aware of this. He seemed to accept this for he made no further attempt to win her heart. Instead, he now seemed more interested in guaranteeing that she remain at his side. Maybe this was what had prompted his sudden desire for a child. He was a fool if he thought that would keep her with him.

She had not wanted to bring a child into a loveless marriage. While she herself had always desired a creature that was a part of her, she did not want one with Kenta. He was not a part of what she wanted in the future nor was has he ever been. However, something had changed; something even she had not expected.

"I am leaving, Shiriko."

"Be safe." The words were false and she felt nothing for desiring that something happened to him while he was on a mission. Such a thing could be possible. All that she needed to do was send out word and he could disappear from her life forever. However, she did not want to draw unwanted attention from the council.

The door slammed closed. She walked to the window and watched him leave. Ren was walking up the door. Kenta paused to talk to her. She saw Ren look in her direction and she frowned. Instinct told her that the woman would be watching her more closely now. Kenta's suspicions were too great for her liking and he just chose the most intrusive woman to be her keeper. She wondered if he was purposefully trying to irritate her. They stopped talking and Kenta was soon lost from her sight. Ren did not move though. Instead the old woman walked up to her house. She sighed and went to answer the door once she began to knock.

"Hello."

"Hello, Ren-san."

"May I come in?"

"I was about to leave for errands."

"Well, that is fine. I will stop by later."

She frowned. If only Ren's memory was fading then she would not have to deal with the woman. Curse Kenta. She excused herself as she stepped past the woman. Locking the door behind her, she quickly made her way to the town. The quick trip for groceries may have to last longer than she normally planned. If she returned home late enough then she could possibly save herself the torture of having to spend several hours sipping tea with Ren.

* * *

The town was busy. Of course, it was the middle of the day. Shiriko glanced over her shoulder every now and then. She was keeping in eye open for Ren as well as the few aristocrats that she sensed nearby. The former was nowhere to been seen. Ren had followed her into town. It seemed that for now Ren's own errands were distracting her. After selecting some vegetables, she then made her way to the bakery. While she much preferred to bake her own bread, she had little desire to as of late.

"Shiriko-san."

She paused as a woman approached her. If she remembered correctly she worked at one of the clothing shops. She had seemed nice when they had first met, but she wished that she could recall her name. "How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Well enough." She continued to make her way to the bakery since the woman had taken to walking with her.

"I was surprised to see you. I have not seen you in town for a while."

"I have been busy." Her words were not a complete lie, just an absence of explanation. Between the few missions assigned to her and convincing Kenta of the lie that she did wish to have a child with him, her time had been rather occupied.

"I just wanted to come over to tell you that you look well."

"That is kind of you."

"You seem to be glowing. Kenta must be treating you well."

She frowned, but her companion did not seem to notice. "He has been." That was true, even if she did not want to admit as much.

"Well, I should be going now. Don't be a stranger, Shiriko-san."

"I will not." She returned the woman's wave. It would be best if she learned her name before she came to town next. Without the distraction of conversation, she quickly arrived to the bakery. After a quick purchase, she paused in the main square. All of the errands that she had to run had been completed. However, she had caught a glimpse of Ren and she was not going to leave until enough time had passed where the old woman may have gone. With nothing specific to do, she made her way to the post office. A letter to Toga was in her jacket pocket. She had not planned to send the letter today, but she didn't know what else to do. Right now she desperately missed the company of her brother.

A bell rang above the door. She would not get over the oddity of its presence. Going to the post master, she handed him the envelope and the necessary change for a stamp. "Will you hold any mail for me, please? I plan to come to town from now on to get."

"That can be done."

"Thank you." With this finished she left.

* * *

Her visit to the town had been boring. However, she had forced herself to stay until sunset. By the time that she reached Kenta's house night had fallen. In the surrounding area she could sense a handful of vampires. However, they seemed only to be taking advantage of the night to visit. She sensed no threat from them and they did not approach her. Still, she made certain that an arrow was in a crossbow just in case it became necessary for her to use it.

She had barely finished putting away her groceries when she heard a knock on the door. Without looking out the window she knew that her visitor was Ren. She didn't bother pretending that she was not home. It had been her mistake to leave the lights on. When she opened the door she made certain that a false smile was on her lips.

"I hope that I am not disturbing you."

"Actually, I was planning to go to bed."

"So early?"

"I have not been sleeping well." Ren saw through her lie if the tisking sound meant anything.

"I am alone this evening. My husband isn't going to be home until tomorrow."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?"

"Shouldn't you be at home? It will be black as ink in less than an hour."

She waved her hand as if to dismiss Shiriko's words. "I am not worried about that."

Apparently she would have greater difficulty to get rid of Ren. She should have expected as much. Stepping aside, she allowed the elder to enter. "Would you like some tea?"

"Milk if you have some."

"Of course."

* * *

The clock on the wall told her that it was nearing midnight. Ren was still talking about she and her husband's marriage. Normally, she liked to hear such stories. With this woman though she would much rather be tortured. She wondered why Ren was still here. Kenta had mentioned to her that Ren did not like to stay out too late after night came. Ren could not be this devoted to keeping an eye on her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am just tired."

"It is not that late."

Maybe this was a form of torture. "It is almost midnight."

"That is early. I do not sleep much."

For one reason or another she believed Ren. The circles under her eyes were dark enough. "I would like to go to bed soon."

"Go ahead."

"Would you like me to walk you home, Ren-san?"

"I can just sit here. I probably won't sleep either. I don't like to sleep when Hideyoshi is gone."

"You might be more comfortable at home."

Ren frowned at her. "Are you trying to kick me out?"

"No... Yes." She was too tired to pretend to be nice. Right now she couldn't act like Ren was a welcomed visitor. "I can walk you home."

"Then you will be walking home alone. It is not right for a young lady to be out alone at night."

"I can take care of myself, Ren-san."

"I'm certain that you can."

She wondered if Ren was trying to imply something sordid.

"Well, I suppose that I should be going. It is quite late."

Shiriko rose with her and took the tea cups to the sink. Rinsing them out, she set them aside to wash in the morning before rinsing out the kettle. Ren was waiting for her beside the door. She slipped on her jacket before following the woman outside.

* * *

The night was not too cool nor was it too warm. The weather was very nice. Above her was a full moon. Ren had been less than grateful for the escort home and she had been kind enough to make another comment about it being wrong for a woman to be walking alone. Although this time she made certain to remind her that she was married. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered why she put up with Ren. The game between them was pointless. Was it really so important to make Kenta think that he had won at the cost of her sanity.

"You seem troubled, Shiriko-san."

She glanced at Takeshi. "It is nice to see you." He smiled at her and she returned it. "When did you arrive here?"

"A few hours go. I saw that you had a visitor."

"Yes..." They were both quiet for a time, but she felt as though the silence was comfortable. "I noticed that there were several aristocrats nearby."

"A social event is occurring tonight."

"I was not aware that a family was living in this area."

"You are not meant to."

She gave him a quick glare, before the look faded. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she returned to being quiet.

"You are troubled."

"I have had much to think about lately."

"Have you deciphered these thoughts?"

Her lips twitched with short-lived amusement. "There is nothing to decipher." He said nothing. She felt as though he was waiting for her to continue. "Kenta wishes for a child and I have agreed."

"You will make a good mother."

"Thank you." She glanced at him. "Some would think that such a compliment is strange coming from a vampire."

"I apologize... Teasing is unnecessary."

She laughed before she could stop herself.

"I did not think that I funny."

"It is fleeting." She ignored the look that he gave her. Never before did she think that she would be joking with a vampire much less a pureblood. Such a thing was forbidden among the hunters, but then again she was not like most hunters. This was strange, but it was a good strange. She was enjoying Takeshi's company.

"You have changed."

"I have." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No. I have made the best choice for me." Takeshi stopped and she stopped with him.

"Are you so certain?"

"If I was not then I would have reason for concern." She began to walk again. Takeshi remained by her side until she entered the house. This she was grateful for.


End file.
